Ginny's Diary
by james Thomas
Summary: Ginny's point of view of life at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's Diary

Introduction

The adventures of Harry Potter have become a framework for fans to speculate on. Unimaginative people like me who cannot dream up our own worlds have a readymade framework onto which we can post ideas. What other events not mentioned by the author may have taken place in the lives of the characters? It made me wonder in the framework of the original stories what could be seen from the viewpoint of the other characters. What did Ginny, Neville, Luna, the various teachers, and multitude of other characters think about what was happening? They saw only parts of the story; isolated events, as Harry's life unfolded. It seems a story could be written about each characters reactions and feelings.

I thought it might be interesting to tell the story from one of their points of view and Ginny was the first to come to mind. She appears in all the stories and is in love with Harry. She surely would notice what he did but was not privy to all his secrets. She is shown by the author to be strong willed, tired of being the baby of the family, pampered by her mother who always wanted a girl, and protected by six older brothers who thought of her as a delicate little sister. She is smart, precocious, and knows how to get what she wants; except it seems for Harry, until the 6th book at least. What did she think about Harry's adventures? What might she have been doing that was not covered by the author during those seven years?

The author wrote for a younger audience and avoided most the complications of teen love. They can be tender and cruel to each other. They do foolish things for love; and I think the characters in the stories would not act too differently from the real teens. This story is intended for people who grew up with Harry and the other characters and are now in their late teens twenties.

Ginny's Diary

Chapter 1 The Reason

Sept 20, 1995 My 4th year

I'm not sure this is a good idea. Last time I wrote my thoughts and feelings in a diary it didn't work out that well; but that diary belonged to Tom Riddle and this is my own diary. Besides I have to do something and Hermione thinks it's a good idea.

I have quite a few friends but I only trust Hermione with the secrets I write in here. I didn't get to know her that well in my first year, but in the summer between my 2nd and 3rd years we got to spend time together at the Burrow before and after the Quidditch World Cup. I knew Ron invited her but I didn't know why she came since she isn't really into Quidditch.

It didn't take long to find out she had a crush on Ron since the end of their 1st year when she stayed with, and took care of him when he was hurt on the chess board. She thought he was so brave to sacrifice himself in the chess match and take the chance of being hurt or even killed so Harry could go on to save the Philosopher's Stone. I felt the same about Harry ever since I first saw him and it gave us something in common to talk about.

Even though she is almost two years older than me we get along well and I started to think of her like an older sister that I could confide in. I always talked things over with my mother when I was younger but being away at school I just can't put my present feelings on an owl and send them home to her without seeing her face. I don't even know if I could say to mom face to face some of these things I've been doing since starting to go out with boys. But Hermione is here, and she has hinted that she has gone through and dealt with some of the same feelings.

This year so far has been awful and I didn't know what to do. Hermione has listened to me talk about it. But it is her 5th year; and studying for her OWL's is already taking up so much time. She suggested I talk to myself in the form of this diary. I can look back on the past four years and try to figure out what I can do to get my feelings in order. She is still willing to talk and give me sisterly advice when she thinks it will help.

I have to get to Charms now so I will try to keep my thoughts organized and start with this as soon as I have free time.

Sept 21

About my first year 1992

Looking back; I heard of Harry Potter like everyone else and knew the stories they told about him stopping "You Know Who". The day we took Ron to catch the Hogwarts' Express for his 1st year I actually saw Harry for the first time. I was ten and too young to go to Hogwarts but I thought of how brave he must be to face "You Know Who" and I dreamed about meeting him. During the year, Ron wrote and told us about Harry. At the end of the year he came home and told us about helping Harry stop "You Know Who" again and about saving the Sorcerer's Stone. That summer I read everything I could find about Harry and I knew since he was friends with Ron I would meet him on platform 9¾ at the start of the new school year.

Before my 1st year even started I woke up to find that Harry was at our house to spend the last few days of summer. Ron, Fred, and George rescued him from his muggle aunt and uncle who as I found out later treated him terribly. I was so happy, but also so shy, I couldn't talk to him and only watched him when I didn't think he would notice. I thought if I could get Harry to notice me he would start to feel the same about me as I did about him. As an eleven year old with my first crush I couldn't understand how a boy might not feel the same about me as I felt about him. It took a while but I found that feelings are not always a two way street.

The first few months of my 1st year went by quickly before Tom Riddle's diary began to possess me. I enjoyed school, did well grade wise, and liked my teachers. I found Tom Riddle's diary among my school books and thought it must have been with the used books my parents bought me at Flourish and Blotts and I just never noticed it until that first day of school when I unpacked my things. When I looked through it and saw it was blank I thought it was a wonderful opportunity for me to start my own diary. A lot of my things were second hand and I was used to it, so writing in a diary with someone else's name on it didn't bother me.

As I wrote my first entry I saw the ink disappear into the page and new words appear.

I wrote, "My name is Ginny Weasley and today is my first day at Hogwarts.", and "Hello, Ginny, my name is Tom Riddle.", answered me back.

At first I was not sure I was seeing things right so I wrote again.

"Hi Tom where are you and how are you answering me."

"I am a memory saved in this diary so I can meet new people in the future." came the answer.

"Tell me about yourself and I will tell you about me so we can become friends."

I didn't really understand how it worked, but I knew there were a lot of things about magic I didn't understand. That's why I am in school; to learn about magic. What I did understand was I was making a friend my first day.

Almost every day Tom Riddle and I talked through the diary. I told him of the problems I had and he gave me sympathy and encouragement. Then I started to tell him about Harry and how I felt. I told him the story of Harry's life as best as I knew it and he was interested, asking questions about how Harry lived while "You Know Who" was destroyed. I couldn't answer most of his questions.

Tom Riddle's diary put my plans to get Harry interested in me on hold. After a month or so of talking with Tom in the diary I would find myself somewhere without knowing how I got there. Twice I found myself covered with blood but I wasn't hurt. I didn't know who's blood it was. Each time I was near the third floor girl's loo and was able to go in and wash and clean the still wet blood from my robes. Only Moaning Myrtle saw me and nobody ever talked to her so my secret was safe. I thought of telling

somebody but was afraid of getting into trouble. I even tried to tell once, but Percy interrupted me.

Then I woke up in the Chamber of Secrets with Harry by my side. Seeing him hurt, and knowing he did it all to save me got me deeper in love with him than ever. I was ashamed of what Tom Riddle did to me and still too shy when I was near Harry to even talk. Before I could do anything to show my feelings the year was over and we were home for the summer.

Sept 23

About my 2nd year 1993

Our trip to Egypt over the summer kept Harry from coming to stay with us like he did the previous summer.

Although I met Hermione my first day at Hogwarts; we never talked much and never in private. The short time at the Leaky Cauldron after returning from Egypt and before boarding the train gave me time to talk with her, girl to girl, and get to know her a little; but I still couldn't talk to Harry.

Sirius Black did for my 2nd year what Tom Riddle's diary did for my 1st year. Although what was happening didn't affect me directly, I was worried to death about Harry. He still didn't notice me as anything more than as Ron's little sister. I think he was beginning to feel like a brother to Ron and therefore I was like his sister. I didn't want him to think of me that way. Guys don't fall for their little sister!

As I tried to have a normal year this time and was busy with classes I still would try to think of ways to get Harry to notice me. If I came to a meal late I would sit and eat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as often as I could. But if they came in after me they would try and sit alone. I was afraid they didn't like me or want me around because they would be talking to each other and look at me like they were wondering if I could hear what they were saying.

Although everyone talked about Sirius Black I noticed Harry was more concerned with him than anyone else and I didn't find out why until this past summer. As he tried to discovered more about his parent's death and about Sirius; he had no time to pay attention to me. Then as far as I knew Sirius Black just disappeared and another year was gone with no sign of progress on a relationship with Harry.

At least classes went well and I was the top student in my year.

It was during this year that I noticed Hermione's interest in Ron. Most people thought that she fancied Harry. Finding out that she thought of Harry as a brother, and that I did not have to compete with her for Harry's attention, made me feel a little better. It helped us becoming friends over the week of the World Cup. The fact that she couldn't get Ron to notice her after trying for more than a year made me feel like I wasn't the only girl who liked a boy who didn't seem to care about her. We agreed that boys are just insensitive idiots; but that wouldn't stop us from trying. I guess misery loves company.

Time flies got to go to History of Magic.

Sept 25

About my 3rd year 1994

Third year started with the trouble at the world cup. After seeing the dark mark and hearing my father talk about the old days; Voldemort actually became real to me instead of just a scary story like

the boogie man. He tried to kill Harry twice, he would try again if he got the chance, and I couldn't sleep with the thought of losing Harry.

Next, Harry's name coming from the Goblet of Fire added to my fear. He could be killed by Voldemort, and he could be killed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and there was no way to help him.

At first I was angry with him for sneaking his name into the Goblet of Fire and putting himself in greater danger. When he said he didn't do it and didn't know how his name was put in the goblet I was one of the few that believed him. I knew bad things have been happening to him since he was a baby and it's not his fault. It hurt to know that even Ron didn't believe him.

I cried watching him battle the dragon and was thrilled to see that he not only survive but he did so well. To do better than the older competitors at his age made me realize there really is something special about him and I felt better about his chances. Neither the tournament nor Voldemort was going to harm him; I just knew it.

Dinner time, I'll wake down to the great hall with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and pick up when I have some time.

Sept 28

Homework has kept me busy but I have almost an hour before DADA starts. Before I get back to my 3rd year I have to say this. One of the problems bothering me this year is Umbridge. She is the first thing I need to clear from my head. I know there is nothing I can do about her but she drives me crazy. She treats me like a baby; but she treats Harry worse than anyone else. I am afraid Harry will do something stupid if she keeps picking on him. I still have feelings for him even though I am going with Michael Corner now; but that problem comes later on my list.

Hermione mentioned something about getting a study group together to practice DADA spells but I don't see how that will work since I am 4th year and she, Ron, and Harry are 5th. I guess all I can do is avoid Umbridge as much as possible and hope she goes away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 How I Met Michael

Sept 30

Back to year three.

I so wanted to help Harry with the clue in the egg but he wouldn't ask for help. When the news about the Yule Ball came out I thought for sure Harry would ask me. Since he didn't seem to pay attention to any other girls I thought, at least he knows me better than any girl other than Hermione. She already told me that Victor Krum asked her and she said yes, but it was a secret and not to tell anyone.

The other girls thought Hermione was a little strange since she didn't gossip about boys and

didn't talk about what the other girls do when on a date. I understand that boys and girls have sex and my mother had a talk with me about that but can't believe the things the girls say they do. If these things are true I think you would want to keep it between you and your boyfriend; not go around telling everyone and comparing notes to find out about other people's private doings.

As the ball got nearer still Harry didn't ask me. I knew he hadn't asked anyone else to go. I talked to Hermione to see if she thought I should ask him. That's when she told me he fancied Cho Chang and was building up the nerve to ask her. I cried all night. When he finally asked her, it turned out that she was already going with Cedric Diggory and I got my hopes up again. Days went by and still Harry acted like I was not even a girl. Hermione said that Harry and Ron thought of her the same way

and that was the hazard of getting to know a boy when you're young, they think of you as just one of the guys.

Later, after Harry and Ron still didn't have dates and the ball was in two days, it turned out that Ron suggested that Harry take me. By then Neville had asked me to go with him and I told him yes since 3rd years could only go if asked by an older student. I thought Harry was never going to ask me and I didn't want to miss what might be my only chance to go to a formal dance. As much as I wanted to go with Harry I couldn't drop Neville after saying yes. He is really a nice person but I still cried that night

knowing I had lost a chance to go with Harry.

Harry finally asked Parvati Patil and they had a bad time at the ball while Neville and I had a good time. I met Michael Corner that night. He really seemed to like me. What that led to however is part of why I feel so rotten this year.

Too tired to continue now but I will finish events of my 3rd year when I get time.

Oct 1

News on the Umbridge front; Hermione asked if I was interested in not just a study group for DADA but a practical class in learning and using defensive spells. Harry would be teaching it. It won't help me avoid Umbridge but at least I will be learning something useful about defending myself and I will be in a class with Harry. I can't believe Harry agreed to this it's not like him but I guess he's so mad at Umbridge that he'll do anything to get back at her. Everyone thinks he is the best at DADA because of all the things he has done; three times he faced Voldemort and survived and there were all those dementors he fought off two years ago. Even 6th and 7th years say he is better than they are. There is a meeting on the first Hogsmeade weekend; Saturday Oct 7; to see who else is interested. It is sort of a secret because everyone knows Umbridge wouldn't allow it. I told Michael and he is not big on it, but he will come because I am going.

Picking up on year three; the second task arrived and I think I held my breath the whole time Harry was under water. It worked out well with Harry tied for first place and the whole school except for Slytherin now supporting him.

After the Yule Ball Michael seemed to run into me all the time and would start to talk about

how nice the ball had been. Finally in late April asked me out for the first time and I told him I would think about it. I wanted Harry, but when I told Hermione she said she went through this with Victor. When he asked her to the Yule Ball, she almost said no because she was waiting for Ron to ask her. Then she realized that Ron may never ask her and she wasn't going to end up as the only girl not going. She liked Victor and he wasn't asking her to get married just go to a dance. They had a great time at the ball and she still writes to him in Romania.

She suggested I go with Michael and find out if I liked him. Maybe Harry would notice that other boys realize I am a girl nice enough to ask on a date and he would get interested in me. Hermione said Ron showed no interest in her before Victor but was furious when he realized someone else asked her out. Ron still hasn't asked Hermione out but he treats her like a girl now, not just like some other guy. Next time I saw Michael I told him I would like to go out. I had a date set with Michael but I still dreamed of Harry. There is the beginning of my problem.

Potions with Snape coming up; can't be late for that.

Oct 2

We are meeting at the Hog's Head Inn Saturday to start the DADA group. Hermione told me there were over twenty people coming but not to tell Harry because he may back out if he hears there are so many; he is expecting just a few friends.

Back to my 3rd year and Michael. Our first date was just a walk around the grounds on the first nice day in early May. We held hands and talked. We told each other about our families and about classes. As he walked me back to the fat lady's picture he looked around and when he saw nobody near he leaned in and kissed me goodbye.

I was expecting this because couples kissing were a regular sight around the castle. Even though I was a few months short of my 14th birthday I had made up my mind earlier that if he did kiss me I would kiss him back. It was the first time I kissed a boy and it made me feel warm all over. A boy liked me enough to kiss me. Then he asked if I would like to go out again.

I said "Sure."

He said "Great, I'll see you in class and we can pick a day, maybe the last Hogsmeade weekend". We didn't wait that long. About two weeks later on a Sunday when all my homework was caught up we walked again. This time we kissed a lot and we walked with our arms around each other's waist.

Love is wonderful; it makes you forget your problems and for the first time I forgot about Harry and how he ignoring me. I had a boyfriend that loved me and life was good.

Oct 6

The third task arrived; and when Harry came back with Cedric's body everything else stopped mattering. The school year ended in chaos. Harry was safe. Michael and I agreed to sit together on the train trip home and meet again on the train at the start of next year. And we were gone.

The start of my 4th year

I was not home long. Dumbledore thought it would be better if everyone fighting Voldemort stayed in or near London; I wasn't told why. Our house on the south coast was too far away to be convenient. Mom and dad would be away a lot and it would not be safe for us kids to be alone. "You Know Who" and his Death eaters knew our family was close to Harry.

Sirius Black, who I still thought of as a lunatic murderer trying to kill Harry, much to my surprise turned out to be Harry's godfather and one of the good guys. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew for over a year but were told to keep it secret. Anyway, Sirius offered a house he owns in London as headquarters for what Dumbledore called the Order of the Phoenix. They were a group that had included Harry's parents, Neville's parents, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Sirius Black, and many witches and wizards I didn't know. They fought "You Know Who" the last time he was powerful. After Harry saw him return Dumbledore called the surviving members back, along with some new

people like my parents and my oldest brother Bill. Bill worked for Gringott's bank in Egypt as a curse breaker but transferred back to London to help.

We soon moved to Sirius' house which turned out to be horrid. No one had lived in it for ten years and not only was it filthy but some of the most evil dark magic objects I ever heard of filled every room. We kids worked for days cleaning dirt and grime. The adults cleared out poisons, cursed objects, and had to break many dark spells. In a week we only got the kitchen and a few bedrooms safe. Just when I didn't think I could stand it any longer Hermione arrived. Dumbledore didn't think she was safe at her house since she was known as a close friend of Harry and her muggle parents couldn't protect her from Death eaters. She would be much safer here with all the order members guarding the house.

Dumbledore didn't want Harry here for some reason he wouldn't tell us; but he ordered us not to write anything to Harry about where we are or what we're doing. Ron and Hermione didn't like it but agreed.

I keep trying to catch Ron and Hermione alone because I thought that being stuck here with each other Ron may just start feeling something for Hermione but no luck. She is so nice and my brother is such a prat to ignore her. When I asked her how things were going with Ron all she said was, "Slowly".

We heard Harry was attacked by dementors near his muggle house and then overheard an argument about him. Normally the adults were careful that we couldn't hear what was discussed at meetings of the Order. Sirius wanted to go get him immediately but was stopped by the others. They insist that a plan be worked out to bring him here safely and Sirius relented. It has been three days now and Harry should get here tonight, I can't wait. I've been thinking about him again and even though I agreed to see Michael next term . Maybe I will have more luck with Harry being close to me than Hermione is having with Ron.

Harry had a hearing at the Ministry of Magic for using magic under age when he had to defend himself against the dementors. He was found not guilty and everything is straightened out.

I had no more luck with Harry than Hermione had with Ron. When we were working I would try to be near him. I would ask him to hand me things and I tried to be the one to help him when he needed something; but he never seemed to notice. The rest of the summer passed like the others and it was time to return to Hogwarts with Harry still thinking of me as his little sister.

Oct 8

The meeting yesterday had 27 people and Harry was upset but he agreed to teach all of us as much as he could. Now we need a place where Umbridge won't catch us. To my surprise Luna Lovegood was there. She is my year but in Ravenclaw and she is so odd. Nobody talks to her and she hardly talks to anyone. The other girls make fun of her and the boys avoid her. In 3rd year some Slytherin girls were calling her Looney instead of Luna and I told them to get lost and leave her alone. When I asked her if she was okay she just said, "Yes, they don't bother me because they're just having fun with my name". Like I said, "How odd." Now that I think back' since that time she has been standing closer to me when we are waiting for class and she has been talking to me from time to time. Just to say hello, or nice weather, or such; but that is more than she ever did before. She heard me talking to Michael about the meeting and decided to come.

Neville was there also, I guess he could use all the practice he can get; everyone says he is hopeless in DADA.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Gossip

Oct 10

Back to me and Michael again. This year started off with Michael and I sitting together on the train and he told me about his summer. I made up some boring story because I couldn't tell him about my real summer experience. The next Sunday we went for a walk around the grounds and we found ourselves looking for an isolated place to sit. I was a little surprised; I never noticed that there were so many couples and so few places to be alone.

We sat behind some trees with our arms around each other and snogged. After a while we laid back on the grass just holding hands. He rolled over toward me and raised himself up on one elbow and as he started to kiss me he slid his tongue in my mouth. I pulled away. I knew couples tongue kissed but it just surprised me. He was not sure of what to say or do. I liked being with him and didn't want to lose him so I leaned up and kissed him back with open mouth and he responded. After a few minutes he rolled over more and was on top of me still kissing. I felt tingly all over with his body pressing me down and I moaned softly.

I heard a giggle and when I looked, Katie Bell and a boy I didn't recognize were standing by the trees watching us. She giggled again and they backed away behind the trees. The mood was broken. We sat up and looked at each other for a few minutes then Michael said, "I guess we better get back to the castle".

That night as I thought about what happened I was a little scared and decided to talk with Hermione the first chance I got. I liked Michael and felt wonderful and warm all over when we were together. I couldn't get rid of the idea of how other girls talk out loud about things they do with their boyfriends. I felt that I was starting to do the same things they talked about. I wondered what would I have done and how would I would feel about myself if we weren't interrupted. Would things with Michael go farther than I wanted if we continued to see each other?

I told Hermione what happened and she told me of how her relationship with Victor grew the same way. Snogging became common, and then tongue kissing, then his hands inside her clothes allowing him to feel and caress her breasts. Then Victor began pushing her for a more intimate relationship. She told me how much she liked Victor but she had to force herself to slow down knowing where it was leading. She reminded me that she was 15 and Victor 18 at the time, while I had just turned 14.

When I asked her what I should do; she said that she couldn't tell me what was right for me, only I could know. Victor had been involved with the tournament when they were together and would be leaving after that so it was easy for her to stop things. Michael and I would be near each other for the next four years. Then she suggested I start this diary to organize my thoughts and feelings. That brings me to the present, and soon I will have to decide what to do about Michael.

When I let Hermione read the diary up to this entry; she pointed out that I started it with a comment about what I have done since going out with boys. Then she said that I haven't done anything with a boy that I should be ashamed of; yet. Maybe I am ashamed of what I am thinking about doing with a boy and I should think about that.

Oct 11

I got back from dinner early today to start a parchment for charms. As I sat in the empty common room with my back to the door I heard someone come in and sit down not far away. As I wrote I recognized the voices as Katie Bell and Angelina. They were talking fairly loud and I heard Katie say she was going out with my brother Fred this weekend.

Then Angelina said, clearly and loudly, that Katie was in for a good time because both the Weasley twins were sex machines and that Katie would be "getting it" at least two or three times before her date with Fred was over. Also she would be sore the next day because Fred has a "big sausage and he knows how to use it".

I didn't know what to do. Should I pretend I didn't hear, or should I turn and give them a piece of my mind for talking about my brothers? Just then Katie giggled and said, "I guess a healthy sex life must run in the Weasley family". Then they got up and went into the girl's dorm. I remembered her

seeing the two of us with Michael on top of me and I knew they did this on purpose to try and get me to respond.

When I told Hermione she wasn't surprised. She said they all talked about what she was supposedly doing with Victor and some of it got really nasty. But eventually they found someone else to gossip about and things got better.

I decided to let it go and see if they would just stop when they couldn't get me mad.

Oct 12

Harry found a place to practice DADA. He called the first meeting tonight in a room off the 7th floor hall; but there is no room there. It's just a bare stretch of hall. Any way everybody from the meeting last Saturday is being told and I told Michael to meet me there.

I also went over to Luna and told her. She did not act surprised at all and just said, "Thank you Ginny, your very nice."

It's time to go now. I can't wait to see what Harry is up to.

Oct 13

Magic is wonderful. When we got to the 7th floor hall there was a door where there never had been one before. When everyone was there Harry explained about the Room of Requirement appearing only when somebody was in great need of it, and how it had all the things in it the person would need. It was a large space with room for everyone. There were pillows to sit on and reference books with defensive spells.

Michael and I teamed up and practiced but he didn't seem to want to hex me so I don't know if my defensive spells really work. Harry told me I was doing a good job but I am not so sure.

Another meeting is set for next week. I noticed Harry didn't tell anyone how to get into the room on their own so we could practice when we had time. I guess Ron and Hermione must know since they came with Harry. I'll have to ask Hermione.

Oct 14

Some other girls let me overhear them saying things about Michael and me but I ignored it all. Michael wasn't quite so happy to ignore it. The girls also made sure Michael heard about what we did according to the gossip and he gave them a good laugh every time he tried to tell them the gossip wasn't true. That made me realize what I could be getting myself into and I told Michael I wasn't comfortable with what we started doing. He didn't seem to like what I said but he did cool off after that.

Oct 15

Gossip about Michael and me is still going strong. First Ron stops me and wants to know what is going on with me dating Michael; then Fred and George a few hours later. I don't think Ron heard much because he was fairly calm, but Fred and George must have got the gossip straight from Katie Bell or

Angelina. They were furious about their little sister having sex and demanded that I never see Michael again.

First I lost it and told them it was none of their business who I go out with or what I do on a date. Then I calmed down a little and told them it wasn't true. I said Katie had seen Michael and me kissing and that was all. She made up everything else. Just to stop them from starting back on me for kissing a boy I demanded to know about their sex lives. I told them word for word what Katie and Angelia said about them, and asked if was true. That floored them; for the first time I can remember neither of them knew what to say.

Finally George said, "Well… Well… Well you are too young to be talking about sex; and much too young to be doing it."

Then they said they believe what I told them and were glad because they couldn't figure out how they were going dispose of Michael's body without getting caught. Also I better make sure things stayed that way; and they hurried away.

Why do boys think it is okay for them to have sex with every girl they go out with; buy not okay for girls to have sex with the boys they date? How do they think that can work?

I'm glad mom and dad can't hear Hogwarts gossip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 My Problem

Oct 17

Now that I am up to date in my diary, Hermione suggested I go back and read what I have written so I could find out what was really bothering me. I think it comes down to three things.

First, I have been in love with Harry for four years without him even noticing. I am frustrated but can't stop thinking he will like me as a girlfriend if I just am patient.

Second, did my thing with Michael grow out of my frustration with Harry? Am I being fair to Michael? Am I just using him until Harry notices me? What happens if Michael and I spend more time together? Do I become more intimate with him? If I tell him I don't want to will he drop me? Should I drop him first, and would that be fair to him? What if he does start to pressure me for sex? My relationships to Harry and to Michael are the two things that have really bothered me this year and I think I will have to answer all these questions soon.

Also there is still Umbridge. It has not been so bad since we have been meeting in the Room of Requirement. I have been able to ignore her. In her class I keep quiet and pretend to read her childish text while thinking of the defensive spells I have learned from Harry.

The fact that we can all be expelled if she catches us has been pushed to the back of my mind most of the time; but once in a while I think about what mom and dad would do if Fred, George, Ron, and I are all expelled. It gives me the chills.

Oct 25

My relationship with Michael had cooled off but we still see each other in class and in the Room of Requirements. We still snogg a bit and I still like him. I don't know if he is respecting me because of what I said to him or if Fred and George said something to him. He seems to avoid them. He always asks me to practice on the other side of the room from where they are.

I still think of Harry, especially when he come to show me a new defensive spell and he stands behind me holding my arm and adjusting my stance or wand movement. He does this with everybody, even the guys so I know it is part of his teaching procedure. Every time he touches me I can't help getting back that old feeling of wanting to kiss him instead of Michael.

Oct 31

Got back from the Halloween feast late but I want to write something before going to sleep. I haven't written anything for several days partly because of a lot of homework and partly because I have been thinking about my diary questions on my relationship with Michael. I think I should try to answer some of them because he is hinting that we should get closer again like we were; which I am starting to feel as pressure to have sex.

I figured out why Harry didn't tell everybody how to summon the Room of Requirement. No

one told me exactly but last night Michael said that it would be a great place to be alone and asked if I knew how to get in by ourselves. He had been watching Harry as he held my arm while teaching that evening's class a few days ago and his face had a strange expression. I think he is guessing about my feelings for Harry and doesn't like how I have been cooler with him. He must think I like Harry more than him and is feeling threatened in our relationship.

This leads back to my questions. Is it true that I am getting back my old feeling for Harry at Michael's expense? That would not be fair. I have to make up my mind. Tell Michael it is over, or move on with our relationship before I lose him.

I see Harry watching Cho Chang during practice. He has an expression he never has when he looks at me. I decided that if Harry fancies Cho more than me then I will forget about Harry and move on with Michael. I like him and he likes me. Harry and Cho can do whatever they like.

Nov 3

I got Hermione to tell me how to get into the Room of Requirement in a way that made me seem curious but not as though I had an ulterior motive. I tried it a little while ago. I asked for a place I could be with my boyfriend without being disturbed and I got it. It was much smaller and softly lit; there was a couch, and a cozy fire going in a fireplace that is not in the room when we are practicing. Just the place for a romantic evening with Michael. I knew that if I ask, the room will not let anyone else in because Harry told us early on that Umbridge couldn't get in because he asked the room not to let her. Now I have to decide if I want to take Michael there on a date; and what I am willing to let happen when we are there.

I really don't understand the Room of Requirement. Harry said it appears when a person is in real need of it. What is real need? Do we really need to practice DADA or do we just want to do it so desperately the room reacts to that as a need? Do I really need to get a place to be alone with Michael or do I just want it badly. The room opened for me whatever the reason but I would like to know the room's reason for appearing. I must be getting like Hermione; how do I check on something like this?

Nov 5

I have been acting more romantic with Michael for the last few days and avoiding Harry. Michael seems to be in a better mood and I think I will suggest the Room of Requirement over the weekend assuming there is no crush of homework to catch up on.

Nov 7

I was about to tell Michael about my plans when he suggested we go to the mixer in the great hall on Saturday. The school has these dances on Saturdays twice a month for students 4th year and older but very few people go. In the early fall and late spring when the weather is nice there is almost nobody there. There is music and snacks and drinks however, most of the time 4th years stand around in

groups of boys in one area, and girls in another. A few boys ask a girl to dance now and then and sometimes a girl will go over and ask a boy. It lasts two hours but usually most people are gone in an hour. The older years show up mostly as couples and leave to find a secluded spot after getting something to eat and drink.

I told Michael I would go because I thought he was suggesting it in an attempt to be romantic and he was. He asked me to dance several slow dances and he held me tight and kissed me at the end of each one. I believe he was trying to prove that he loves me and didn't care if the other girls talked about us.

As he walked me back to the dorm we found a spot around the corner from the fat lady and did some serious tongue kissing for the first time in a long while. I liked it more than ever and made up my mind to go farther with him. After more than three years trying to get Harry's attention without success, I have a boy that likes me and I am not going to lose him. If Harry can have sex with Cho; I can do it with Michael

Nov 12

I told Michael I know how to get into the Room of Requirement and we set plans to go next Saturday. I hope I am ready for this.

Nov 19

I just got back from being with Michael in the Room of Requirement and need to get my feeling down while they are fresh in my mind. Michael met me in the hall at the fat lady's portrait at seven and we walked to the spot where the Room of Requirement appears. I summoned the door like before without saying anything to Michael. He held my hand and led me in.

There was the couch and the fire going and while I expected it, he was stunned. He was expecting the practice room because I didn't tell him how it changed. I wanted to surprise him and he laughed when I told him that. We sat on the couch in front of the fire with our arms around each other and snogged for what only seemed minutes but when I glanced at my watch was over a half hour. We had to be in our dorms by nine because if Filch or a teacher caught us in the halls after hours it would mean detention.

Michael shifted position and leaned me back on the couch. It was wide enough for us to lie side by side. As we kissed he slid his hand under my blouse and up my back. I felt him trying to unhook my bra and I rolled a bit to let him get at it. Then he moved his hand around my side and over my left breast rubbing my nipple gently. I kissed him deeply with my tongue as a sign not to stop. Soon he had worked my blouse up so my both breasts were uncovered and he kissed my right nipple softly rubbing his tongue over it as he continued to caress my left breast with his hand. I could feel my nipples stiffen as chills ran down my spine. I slid his shirt up over his head and off so our skin touched as he held me tight.

After a while his right hand went down on my leg just below the hem of my skirt and he ran it up the inside of my thigh under my skirt. I shivered again and kissed him again. His hand went up over my panties and he slowly pushed them down. I hesitated at first but then I spread my legs enough to let him reach what I didn't expect to let any boy touch before this moment. We tongue kissed deeply as he rubbed me working his finger into my opening. I was feeling better than I had ever felt before and cried out softly. He hesitated and when he realized it was a cry of pleasure he continued moving his finger in and out slowly. My world exploded and I cried out loud for him not to stop.

After a few minutes of bliss I decided this was it; I wanted him to go on. I put my hand on his hand to stop him. Then I unbuckled his belt and loosened his pants sliding my hand in. He was hard and

I started to run my hand over and around him when he twitched and spurted his sticky fluid all over my arm. I pulled my hand out of his pants and looked at him. He turned away and said nothing.

I didn't know what to say to him. I saw a towel on a table; the room really does provide for all the user's needs; and as I wiped my arm I saw by my watch it was after ten. We were over an hour past curfew and if caught were in deep trouble. He had buckled his pants and I straightened my clothes without saying a word. When I mentioned the time he said, "I guess you want to leave". We went out into the hall and without even a kiss went our separate ways.

I sat in the common room for a while thinking, and when the last few people headed to the dorms I decided to write this entry before bed. I don't know what will happen the next time I see Michael. He was so embarrassed when he left the Room of Requirement and I don't know what I can say to make him feel better. We were both ready to have sex and he ejaculated early. If there had been more time I was ready to stay and try again to complete the act. When I mentioned the time he took it to mean I didn't want to do it because of what happened.

Then it passed through my mind that this wouldn't have happened to Harry. I was shocked at my thought. An hour ago I was trying to have sex with Michael and now I am thinking about how sex with Harry would be better

My parents always treated me like a baby and so did my brothers. I am fourteen now and the top of my class but I wasn't prepared for this. When my mother talked to me about sex she never said something like this could happen. She described how I would find a man I loved and after we were married sex would be the ultimate sharing of ourselves.

I never worried about the married part because I had already hear stories from kids about having sex without being married but none of those stories ended this way either. Both partners always ended up holding each other in ecstasy.

I wonder if my brothers' sex lives started off with a fizzle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Results of Sex

Nov 22

Michael has been avoiding me. Every time we meet and I try to talk he has an excuse ready and says we'll talk later. I don't know what to say to him. I have been putting this off, but I think I'll talk to Hermione and tell her what I did.

Nov 24

Finally got Hermione with a free hour from studying for her OWLs and let her read about what happened. First she admonished me for using the Room of Requirement. This was why Harry didn't tell everybody how to summon it. He knew couples would be there all the time.

Next she asked if I did an anti pregnancy spell on myself before meeting Michael. I didn't know there was one. My mother never mentioned it; of course, and neither had any of the girls I overheard talking about having sex. When I said no she got really upset. I told her I didn't have sex so I can't be pregnant; but she said that I had intended to and would have if things didn't go wrong. I was foolish not to take precautions. She said she looked it up in reference book, _Spells Every Witch Should Know_ when she was going with Victor; then she taught it to me on the spot. It is simple and 100% effective for up to six hours if done properly. The problem is that there is no way to test if you did it properly and only one way you'll find out you did it wrong.

When I asked about Michael avoiding me she got such a sad look on her face. "Ginny, don't you realize he feels like he isn't a man because you were willing and he didn't finish the act." "It will take a long time to get his self assurance with you back, if ever." "He may break up with you so don't be shocked or upset."

Then she asked if I still intended to have sex with Michael if he wanted to, and I couldn't answer. I had been so high with the wonderful feeling while he was rubbing me, but now looking back at possibly getting pregnant and how Michael was hurt by what happened I wonder if I would try again.

Then Hermione asked if I did this because I love Michael or because I am frustrated with Harry and want to prove a boy will like me?

Another diary question I will have to think about and answer. Also if we break up what happens when I meet a new boy? Will Michael tell other boys what I did with him? I guess boys talk about sex like the girls do but just not when girls can hear them.

Talking with Hermione reminded me about how other girls talk about their sexual encounters and I thought, "I am becoming just like them." Then I thought, "I'm not bragging about what I did I'm just trying to sort out my feelings." Does that make me better than them?

Dec 1

Michael and I effectively have broken up. Neither of us has said so to each other but when we meet he will talk about other things but not about our relationship. We haven't had a date since the Room of Requirements. I guess that answers my question about trying to having sex again with him, and I will have to wait to see if I meet another boy how will feel about him.

Dec 28

I haven't written anything in a long time because there was no news on the Michael front or any other boy for that matter. Also I had tons of work to finish before the end of the term. I saw Harry at the last practice session hang back with Cho as everyone else was leaving. I wonder if they do what Michael and I tried to do when they are alone in the Room of Requirement. Then I had to stop myself. That is what the other girls do, try to guess if other couples are having sex; I am becoming like the others.

Then on the last night before term ended I was awakened by Professor McGonagall in the middle of the night. She told me my father had been injured and I had to come immediately. I found Fred and George in the common room waiting but not Ron. She rushed us all to Dumbledore's office where Ron was sitting with Harry.

I had never been in the headmaster's office and as I looked around I saw Dumbledore talking to the pictures on the wall. A witch in one picture and a wizard in another got up and walked out of their frames but did not appear in the neighboring picture as they do in the rest of the castle. As he turned

Dumbledore explained that Harry had a vision of my father being injured and he asked Professor McGonagall to delay "her" which I took to mean Umbridge.

The wizard returned to his portrait and told Dumbledore how he had called to people wherever it was he had gone and reported he heard a noise. He got them to search and they found my father badly injured. He heard the guards say they were taking my father to St. Mungo's Hospital. Soon the witch returned and said she saw my father brought in and he was still alive. I didn't know the pictures in the castle could visit other places. Dumbledore then asked the picture of another wizard to go tell Sirius that my father was hurt and Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and I would be coming soon. He then made a port key and sent us to Sirius' house at Grimmauld Place.

Sirius met us but wouldn't let us go to see my father. He explained that if we showed up minutes after my father was brought in people would ask a lot of questions. That would hurt the order's fight against Voldemort and my parents understood that. We didn't; but we stayed where we were until my mother arrived and told us dad would be okay.

Days later; I heard the full story of how Harry has been seeing Voldemort's thoughts and had this vision of my father being hurt. He saved my father's life but he felt he was being possessed by Voldemort and wouldn't come near any of us. The next day Hermione arrived and pushed her way in to see him. She almost dragged him back to where we finally made him listen. I was worried because I knew what being possessed by Voldemort was like but when Harry said he remembered everything I knew he was not possessed and felt better.

While we were visiting my father in the hospital we meet Neville and his grandmother there. I found out about his parents being tortured into insanity by a death eater. I never suspected and I feel so sorry for him and his family. Will things like this continue to happen now that Voldemort is back? I noticed that I am writing Voldemort instead of "You Know Who" now. I think I am getting myself braced for what may be coming. We will spend Christmas break here instead of at home because it is closer to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dean Thomas

Jan 15

I am back in school and have met a couple of times to practice DADA with Harry. Michael now acts like we never dated and I have moved on. I found out that Harry is taking Cho to the Hogsmeade weekend on Valentine's Day. At least someone has a date. Ron still does not seem to fancy Hermione and she won't make the first move on him. I have been keeping an eye on Dean Thomas. He must have noticed that Michael and I are no longer together because he has come over to talk to me several times. I know him of course as one of Ron and Harry's friends but he seems to be a bit friendlier to me the last two sessions. Nobody but Hermione knows what really happened with Michael and me and I hope Ron, Fred, and George never find out.

Jan 23

Dean asked me to go to the Hogsmeade weekend with him and I said yes. He is a year older than me and I hear he is the top boy in his class and second only to Hermione over all. Practice is going well with Dean and I usually partner together.

Feb 2

Dean and I walked outside in the cold and talked about classes, our plans after school, and also Harry. Because Dean dorms with Harry he was there the night Harry saw my father hurt and for other similar incidents. I know more about what is happening than he does but like with Michael I can't tell him. It's hard to avoid giving things away especially since I only know parts of what is happening. The Order won't let us in on their secrets and I can feel Hermione is not telling me everything she knows either. We did a bit of snogging. He puts more emotion into it than Michael did.

Feb 14

Out time in Hogsmeade was nice. We walked through the stores and he took me to Madam Puddinfoot's tea shop where we sat almost an hour and just talked. There was a lot of snogging on the way into and out of town. Neither of us cared if there were others around. I heard that Harry and Cho also went to Madam Puddinfoot's but did not have a good time. Something happened and Cho had a meltdown in front of everybody. Hermione knows the story but won't tell me. That is why I trust her with my secrets.

Feb 19

People noticed that I am spending time with Dean and not Michael. I told them Michael was mad about Ravenclaw losing the Quidditch match to Gryffindor so I dumped him. He can tell people whatever he likes.

Mar 1

It's Ron's birthday and I left him a present; a gift certificate to Madam Puddinfoot's. I hope he will take the hint and ask Hermione to go with him. I doubt it; he is so dense that I can't see why Hermione still fancies him.

Mar 12

Dean and I found an empty room and did some serious snogging and while he ran his hands all over me they stayed outside my clothes without me having to stop him from going farther. He could have tried and I think I would have let him.

Mar 18

Things are getting crazy here. Most of it doesn't affect me but most people can feel that something is going to give. Professor Trelawney was sacked and replaced with a Centaur named

Firenze. Hagrid is on probation but is hanging in and teaching safer lessons. I hope he doesn't get the sack to. All of this is because of Umbridge who hasn't bothered me personally but is still persecuting Harry every chance she gets. He just keeps working harder at every meeting of Dumbledore's Army. Paging back I see I never said the name of our little group in the diary. It seemed to be a good way of taking a shot at Umbridge and Fudge. Dumbledore assembling an army to take on the ministry is their worst fear.

Mar 24

Dean and I got together again in an unused room for more snogging. Nothing else happened more than the last time but I am feeling that I like him more than I ever did Michael and am ready to go farther if he is but I won't start anything.

Apr 1

Spring term is over and summer term ready to start. Another year will be over soon and everyone hopes nothing more will happen so the year can end peacefully for a change.

Apr18

It seems like I hardly finished my last entry when all hell broke loose. The friend Cho always brought to practices told Umbridge about Dumbledore's Army and she came to the Room of Requirement to catch us during a practice session. Dobby warned us just in time to get out but Malfoy and some other Slytherin were with her and most of us were caught trying to get back to the dorms.

They wanted to expel Harry but Dumbledore somehow took the blame. He had to escape before Fudge put him in Azkaban and now nobody knows where he is. Umbridge took over as head mistress but we were not expelled as Umbridge threatened. Most likely because there were so many of us it would have caused a big stink and she was worried that people may find out the truth about what she is doing here.

Fred and George flipped out setting off all their fireworks in the castle, then conjuring a swamp in the middle of the hallway. When they were caught they got on their brooms and flew away telling everyone to keep giving Umbridge a hard time. They have been talking all year about opening a joke and magic store but I don't see where they will get the money to start up.

We all have been it detention everyday cutting into the backs of our own hands with Umbridge's horrid magic quills. She is plain evil.

All has been quiet between Dean and me. With class work and detention time we hardly see each other. Dean, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other 5th years are only 6 weeks from their OWLs and studying constantly. A few have had breakdowns into "The Crying Willies" and Madam Pomfrey had to give them calming potions. Besides we are in enough trouble without Dean and me getting caught doing something else.

May 5

Dean took a few hours off studying to go for a walk with me around the lake. The weather was too nice to stay in and he said he needed the break before he goes bonkers. Snogging for the first time in weeks.

May 18

Another break day for Dean and we took another walk, this time just around the grounds. I really miss being with him. It is end of term and even though I don't have OWLs I do have parchments due and the regular end of the year exams so I have been busy to.

May 27

Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup with Ron making some spectacular save at goal. We had a big party and everyone took time off from studies.

June 6

Hagrid was attacked by Umbridge and some of her minions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw it from the top of the Astronomy tower where they were taking their Astronomy practical. Umbridge went to Hagrid's hut after midnight and went inside. After a few minutes there was yelling and spells being cast all over. Hagrid had to run and now we've lost him and Dumbledore. How can it get any worse?

June 24

A lot has happened but I didn't have time to write until now. Harry had a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius. He wanted to go to rescue Sirius but Hermione talked him into checking first to see if Sirius was at Grimmauld Place since he was not supposed to leave there. Ron went to distract Umbridge while Luna and I stood guard so Harry and Hermione could sneak into Umbridge's office and use the flue network.

Umbridge got wise and we were all caught. Neville tried to stop a Slytherin girl that was pulling me to Umbridge's office and he was dragged into the mess. I expected to be expelled this time but Hermione made up a story about a secret weapon Dumbledore left in the dark forest and fooled Umbridge into taking her and Harry to get it. There was no weapon Hermione was just trying to buy time. While they were gone we overpowered Malfoy and the others Umbridge had left to guard us and we went after Harry and Hermione to help.

They didn't need our help. Umbridge, being the idiot she is insulted some centaurs they ran into in the forest. They dragged her off and Harry and Hermione escaped with some help from Hagrid's "little brother". Hagrid's brother is a giant named Grawp but only Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew he existed before then. Hagrid had kept him hidden in the forest.

Mom is calling me; I'll finish later


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Ministry of Magic

June 25

After our escape from Umbridge's office the four of us met, Harry and Hermione in the woods; Harry insisted that he was going to London to save Sirius and we insisted that we were going to. The question was how do we get to London? Luna is amazing. By now I knew how smart she is since we had been spending more time together but the others were surprised. She knew the forest had a herd of thestrals and they would let people ride them. Soon the six of us were winging our way to London. Only people who have seen someone die can see Thestrals and I never had. Imagine flying through the air hundreds of feet above the ground without being able to see what you are riding on. It's quite the unnerving experience.

In London we went to the Ministry of Magic where Harry's vision placed Sirius. When we got into the Department of Mysteries however there was no Sirius. Harry found instead a sphere with his name on it which turned out to be a prophecy about him and Voldemort. Before he could hear it; more than a dozen death eaters appeared and ordered him to hand the prophecy over or they would kill us. Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to start by using the Cruciatus Curse on me. We cast a Reducto spell causing the shelves in the room to collapse on them and we ran.

We got separated and were in big trouble when members of the Order of the Phoenix showed up to save us. When it was all over I had a broken ankle, Ron had some type of Confundus charm on him and got attacked by a brain leaving him with scars all over him. Madam Pomfrey said they will fade with time. Hermione was hit with some curse that knocked her out and did horrible damage. She was in the hospital for more than a week but is recovering. Luna got knocked out but is okay. Neville was kicked in the mouth and had the Cruciatus curse used on him but is also fine now.

Harry although in the thick of the fighting was not injured physically except for some cuts and bruises; but he saw Sirius killed which scarred him emotionally. Then he was possessed by Voldemort for a few seconds. Voldemort arrived as the battle was ending and dueled Dumbledore who also arrived late. Voldemort possessed Harry trying to get Dumbledore to kill Harry in an attempt to kill Voldemort. Does that sound confusing; it does to me but I don't really understand it and that makes it hard to put into words. From what I gathered from hearing Hermione who heard it from Harry; Voldemort couldn't stay in possession of Harry for some reason and was forced to free Harry just as the Aurors arrived with Fudge.

At least everyone knows Voldemort is back and several death eaters were captured by Dumbledore including Malfoy's father. All the adults are worried. Since Voldemort has nothing to keep secret now he will probably begin to attack openly and a real war is about to start.

For the first time I know the feeling of facing death. We all could have been killed several times over; and my parents did not take it well. I am grounded to the house and yard until further notice.

Harry has faced death many times. I find it hard to believe he is still so normal with all the things that have happened to him.

July 1

We are back at the Burrow for the summer since there is no need to be near the ministry. I found out that Fred and George opened their shop with money given to them by Harry and they are doing well. Hermione is here now after a few days with her parents. She has placed every protection around their house and she has become quite good at it. She spends a lot of her free time researching dark arts and how to stop dark spells or at least gain someprotection against them. She knows Voldemort is after Harry and will attack anyone close to him so we all have to be ready. I rely on my parents but being muggle born she feels she has only herself to rely on. Everyone thinks that not only will she be safer here but her parents will be safer without her around to draw an attack from the death eaters.

Bill is getting married to none other than Fleur Delacour from the tri-wizard tournament. She got a job with Gringotts where Bill works and they have been dating for months. I can help but think of what else they have been doing since I looked back at my diary entries about me and Michael and what I heard about Fred and George's sex lives. I'm sure Bill is "a healthy Weasley" and I bet Fleur is "Healthy" to.

Fleur treats me like a little girl and I hope they break up, Bill could do better. Mom hates her to but tries to hide it. I bet mom thinks no girl is good enough for her boys.

July 15

Harry arrived in the middle of the night while we were all sleeping. I heard mom and dad say he was with Dumbledore doing something and I can't wait to hear what they were up to. He is still asleep but should be up soon. I hope he stays. I thought I was past him but as soon as I heard he was here I started thinking of him even though I am seeing Dean.

According to Harry all he did was help Dumbledore talk an old retired professor into coming back to teach. At least he is here and is staying the rest of the summer. I have a plan already. There is a pond with a grassy area and some trees about a half a mile from here. We went there to swim every summer except last year because we were at Grimmauld Place all summer. I have a fairly small two piece swim suit that shows off my figure nicely and I think I can talk Hermione into asking Ron to go swimming thus helping me get Harry to go for a picnic and to swim some. If I can get him alone while wearing this bathing suit he may start to look at me differently. It might also help Hermione to be alone with Ron while she is in a skimpy bathing suit.

July 23

So much for the plan. The house has had every protective spell the order can think of placed over it and Dumbledore made Harry promise not to go outside the protective charms. Mom ordered Ron, Hermione, and me to stay in the area to. Mom knows she can't order Hermione to do anything but she also knows Hermione is smart enough to listen because she realizes the danger. I tried the bathing suit on and asked Harry if he would like to lay out in the yard and get some sun but Ron suggested a two on two Quidditch game and Harry said yes. I changed back and Ron and I played against Harry and Hermione.

Aug 5

I can't keep putting on my swimsuit to get Harry's attention because it is getting mom's attention faster and she thinks it's too skimpy in the first place. She will start asking questions if I wear it too often to lie in the sun without doing any swimming. With my red hair and complexion too much sun is bad anyway. Looks like we will be playing a lot of Quidditch.

Aug 29

Another summer with Harry right here and no progress. He still thinks of my like a sister and I am frustrated. In two days it will be back to school and I promised Dean I would sit with him on the train. This is my last shot for Harry. After dark I asked him to explain what some muggle junk my father

has out in the storage shed is used for. I said I planned to take muggle studies this year and could use his help. When we were alone I would tell him how I feel and kiss him hard so he gets the idea.

Aug 30

I can kill Ron, although I got Hermione to try and distract him Ron heard me talking to Harry and insisted on coming to see what was so interesting. I guess Harry and I are not meant to be. At least I have Dean waiting for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 About Dean and Love

Sept 2, 1995 My 5th year

The ride back with Dean was nice. He told me about his summer and for a change I could tell him the truth about mine although I didn't tell him about my plans for Harry. Anthony Goldstein kept bothering me trying to find out what happened at the Ministry of Magic since everybody knows something went on but very few people know the truth. The ministry and the order both think the less that gets out the better. Other than the public facts that Voldemort is back and some kind of trouble occurred; everything else is not to be discussed. Anthony kept at me and finally I hexed him. The new teacher Professor Slughorn saw me do it. I was sure I was in trouble but he just laughed and said it was a great hex. He invited me to dine in his car along with Harry, Neville, and some other students I didn't know by name.

He seems odd and I'm not sure what to make of him.

Sept 8

Dean asked me to spend Sunday afternoon with him before class work piles up and the weather turns cold. We walked and eventually found a secluded spot to sit and snogg. He responds to my thoughts like he knows what I want. He pays attention to making me happy. He is so different than Harry. I think I am falling in love. We did a little hands on while snogging and I am getting that feeling it is going to lead us to more when chances allow.

Sept 15

Like last Sunday I was with Dean again. This time less walking more snogging and I let him unhook my bra and caress and kiss my breasts. I got the chills but he didn't try for anything farther. Is he taking it slow because he thinks I'll stop him or is he waiting for me to give him a sign to keep going? I think I'll wait to see if he makes the first move, and I'll perform the anti pregnancy charm on myself the next time we go out just to be safe.

Sept 22

Sunday again and the good weather is still here. Like last week Dean and I snogged and he kissed my breasts and didn't push for more. I'll wait another week to see.

Sept 29

It's Sunday again but to cold and wet to go out. Dean and I found a quiet area and did some snogging but that's all. I am thinking of the Room of Requirement again.

Oct 15

It has been a long time since my last entry. This is my OWLs year and the teachers have been

piling on the work. I have a paper in every subject and am beginning to see why Dean was so tied up last year. I will have to make time to see him like he did for me last year.

Oct 22

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Dean and I went to the village together of course. It was cold but we snogged on the way and after visiting the shops we went to The Three Broomsticks for a butter beer. We got a corner table and did some snogging. I saw Ron with Harry and Hermione and he saw us.

He had been oblivious to what I do when I am with Dean like he was last year with Michael but when we got back he stopped me and said I had no business carrying on like that in public; it makes me look bad. I told him to mind his own business and that he is not my boss. It ended with him saying he better not see me acting like that again. He won't see me do more than snogg but I decided I am tired of waiting for Dean to make the first move.

Hermione overheard enough to tell me not to let an argument with Ron push me into doing something I really don't want to do just to spite Ron. I told her anything I do won't be to spite Ron because he will never find out what I do with Dean.

I heard something happened to Katie Bell on the way back from Hogsmeade. No one knows the whole story but Ron, Harry, and Hermione who were there and they won't say any more than she was accidently cursed somehow.

Oct 25

I went to check out the Room of Requirement to see if it would provide a bed instead of a couch but I couldn't get in for some reason. Could Hermione have sealed it somehow? I shouldn't have let her know I was planning something with Dean.

Nov 3

Classes and papers have kept me busy. Dean and I see each other every day of course because we are both in Gryffindor and use the common room. We also sit together in the great hall for meals; but snogging has been limited to a few minutes in a deserted room or hall. Outside is too cold and I still can't get into the Room of Requirement. I have tried a dozen times but it won't open. I am tempted to ask Hermione if she sealed it but she would not like it. Ron has been watching me more closely when Dean is around and it is starting to bother me. I am going to have it out with him the next time I notice him staring at us.

Nov 8

After Quidditch practice Dean and I were returning to the common room when we ducked into a side hall rarely used as a shortcut. We were alone and started snogging and he reached around to unhook my bra when Ron and Harry walked into the hall. Ron flipped out and we had a screaming session. We both tried to hex each other but Harry got between us and neither of us got in a good shot.

I think I got him good with a cutting remark that just because he never snogged a girl except our Aunt Murial it doesn't make snogging bad. I said that even Hermione snogged with Victor and his face got a funny expression. I left him with Harry holding him back to keep him from coming after me. I really shouldn't have brought Hermione into it but it felt good when I saw his reaction. Harry had a funny expression to but I think it was because he thinks of me like Ron does as his little sister snogging with a boy without permission from her older brother.

Nov 17

The Quidditch match with Slytherin was unusual. Ron had such nerves at breakfast Harry appeared to try and put something in his drink. Hermione said it was the Liquid Luck Harry had won as a prize in potions but I got a good look at the bottle as he put it away and the seal was still on it.

I'm not sure what Harry is up to but when we got to the pitch Malfoy and another Slytherin were not there; two subs were in their place. Ron looked shaky but played well and we won easily.

As I left the changing room Hermione came in and I hung back listening. She accused Harry of using an illegal substance in the match and he showed her the bottle of Liquid Luck still unopened. Instead of being apologetic a big row started and she left mad at Harry and Ron. I understand now that Harry was just trying to give Ron confidence in his own skills.

At the victory party Lavender Brown went up to Ron and started snogging him in front of everyone. He wrapped his arms around her and responded. They were going at it hot and heavy when I saw Hermione start to cry and run out of the room. Harry followed her. I told her so many times not to wait for Ron to make the first move but she wouldn't go after him and now she realized another girl see Ron as desirable.

Nov 20

I got into the Room of Requirement and it was wonderful. The room responded to exactly what I was thinking. The couch and fire was there and farther back in a darkened corner was a large soft bed. The only thing missing were snacks and drinks but I don't plan on eating or drinking anyway. It still bothers me that I couldn't get in for so long. I hope when I bring Dean it opens for us.

Dec 8

No good. I brought Dean as if we were going for a walk and planned to take him in the room. When we got there it wouldn't open again. I stopped and held him and snogged a minute then started walking again. I don't think he knew I planned to take him in for a sexual encounter and just happened to stop there in the hall to kiss. I wonder if others have the same idea and the room was in use the times I couldn't get in. There are plenty of couples looking for a spot to be alone and 25 other people I know of were in Dumbledore's Army and they know the room is there. That doesn't include the Slytherins that helped Umbridge last year and also know about it. I wish there was a way to find out if someone is inside but I can't hang around too long it seems there is always someone nearby in the hall and I don't want anybody to start asking why I hang around in that area.

Ron and Lavender are becoming a pain. They are constantly snogging in public and Hermione has taken to avoiding them whenever she sees them together. I don't think she has talked to Ron in weeks. I am betting Ron and Lavender are as "healthy" as anyone else in the Weasley family but even more often.

Jan 4

No entries because there is no news. I spend as much time with Dean as I can but end of term papers were due and as my OWLs get closer there is more work than ever. Over Christmas break Harry was at the Burrow and did seem to pay more attention to me but I have given up on him. Almost five years of trying is all I can take. My plans to be with Dean when we get back to school are more real to me now than Harry. If he doesn't want me there is somebody that does and I am going to be happy with Dean and show him that I love him.

Jan 11

Dean and I walked past the Room of Requirement but again it wouldn't open. I told him this time what I was trying to do and he said he thought of it to but didn't want me to think he was pressuring me. We found a deserted room and snogged and he unhooked my bra and fondled my breasts kissing them and teasing my nipples erect with his tongue. I know what will happen if we can just get in the Room of Requirement.

Jan 25

Still no luck with the room. Of course we only have a few chances to try because my work load is increasing as my OWLs get closer and Dean also has work for his NEWTs next year.

The Ron, Lavender thing is worse than ever and Hermione is so upset I can't say anything to make her feel better. She is still not talking to Ron.

Feb 14

Dean and I got into the room of Requirement finally and I need to write about what happened and my feelings. I told him how the room would appear and as we entered we saw the couch, fire, and the bed in the softly lit back area. I did an anti pregnancy charm on myself before leaving the dorm and was ready for sex with him. We sat on the couch and started snogging. After a few minutes he slid his hands under my blouse and unhooked my bra. Then slowly raised the blouse over my head and off along with the bra. As he kissed and sucked softly on my nipples the chills ran down my spine and I pulled his shirt up and over his head dropping it on top of mine. We lay back with him on top of me snogging and licking my nipples. When he ran his hands down my side to the button of my pants I stopped him.

I sat up and took him by the hand and led him to the bed. I laid down pulling him down with me. As we lay side by side I reached down and unbuckled his pants reaching down inside to feel him. He was large but not fully hard. He unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down below my knees and I pushed his down the same way. For the first time I saw a boy with his pants down. With Michael I only felt his never seeing it. Dean was so big I wondered for a second if it would hurt when he entered me but other girls always said they loved when a boy was extra large. I remembered what Angelina said about Fred and George.

I knew we had to get our pants off and allowed him to make the first move. He kissed my left breast and slid down my stomach kissing my skin and tickling me with his tongue until he reached my pubic hair. He spun around and slid my pants off onto the floor and pushed my legs apart. He started kissing the inside of my thigh near the knees and slowly worked his way up my right thigh spreading my legs farther apart as he kissed me.

He stopped for a moment and took off his own pants before reaching around my legs and pulling them up and far apart. He pulled the folds of skin back from my opening and began to kiss and lick my nerve endings. The feeling was wonderful. I knew about oral sex from hearing the other girls talk about it. They usually did it when they didn't have time for a full sexual encounter or were in a place where they couldn't remove their clothes. Some however did it to get fully aroused before sex and it surely was arousing me. When he stuck his tongue into me I felt better than any time in my life and wonder what he wanted. I was moaning and he must know I am ready for him to enter me.

Then he put his leg over me so he was above me but with his head between my legs and he was hanging down above my face. Then I knew he wanted me to perform oral sex on him at the same time he was doing it to me. He was partially stiff but not as hard as Michael was, not ready to penetrate me. I remembered hearing other girls describe how they licked and sucked on their boyfriends and knew I had to get him hard enough to have vaginal sex.

I took him in my hand and brought the head to my lips and kissed it. Then I licked from the head up the shaft. As he licked and stuck his tongue in and out of me I wrapped my lips around him and took as much in my mouth as I could. I tickled it with my tongue and moved it in and out of my mouth feeling it get as hard as a rock. I thought now he is ready and he will turn and we will have full intercourse.

He continued to tongue me and I could feel an orgasm coming to me. I had to take him out of my mouth to moan loudly as the orgasm caused me to throw my hips up at him. Why doesn't he penetrate me? I wanted to feel him slide into me so badly, but he reached down and got himself back into my mouth. Then I remembered some of the girls tell how they performed oral sex without intercourse that was all the boy wanted from them.

The orgasm faded away and I turned my head to called his name just as he ejaculated on my cheek. He jerked his hips and moaned. Then he turned and lay beside me again.

I asked him why he didn't make love to me and he said to my surprise he wasn't going to take the chance of getting anyone pregnant and he was surprised I was willing to take the chance at our age when oral sex was just as satisfying and safer. I was devastated and tried not to show it. I thought of telling him of the anti pregnancy charm but held back. I needed to think about him and his attitude. He snogged me more and I kissed him but without passion. After a while we dressed and returned to Gryffindor common room which was almost empty.

I don't know what to think, I was ready to love him and he seems only to want an orgasm and is willing to provide me with one in return but that isn't love. What am I to do? The feeling of the orgasm was better than with Michael but that was because I was expecting him to finish the act and I was disappointed again.

Again my mind turned to what I thought Harry world do and I had to stop myself from thinking about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 17 From Dean to Harry

Feb 22

I continue to see Dean but I am not in a hurry to have oral sex with him again. In the mean time school work has increases even more though I didn't think it was possible. Night after night I study for my OWLs with Dean helping me review lessons. He shows no emotion one way or another about not getting together again. I guess I have to talk with Hermione although she will be upset about us using the Room of Requirement for sex; even oral sex. She still has her own problem with Ron and Lavender. I hesitate to talk with her.

Feb 27

She was mad but not as much as the first time. She seemed to think Dean was smart not to take chances at getting a girl pregnant at his age. She also seemed to be surprised that Dean and I never talked it over before having any type of sex. Most couples know what each other wants and do whatever is mutually pleasing for both; intercourse, common oral sex, one way oral sex, mutual masturbation of each other, whatever is right for them. Many students too shy to or unable to get a partner masturbate in private. I need to think over all of this.

Mar 2

Ron was poisoned yesterday and almost died. This is what I pieced together from hearing Harry tell the story. March 1st is Ron's birthday and when Harry got up Ron was already opening presents. Harry dug into his trunk and while looking for something he dug out a box of candy Romilda Vane gave him some time before Christmas. He put it on his bed but it must have slid off and fell into Ron's pile of presents. Ron opened it and ate some candy that must have been filled with love potion because Ron started declaring his undying love for Romilda. Harry took him to Professor Slughorn to get an antidote and after Ron was back to normal Slughorn offered them a drink on Ron's birthday.

As Slughorn offered a toast, Ron didn't wait but gulped the drink down. Harry said everything happened so fast after that. Ron collapsed and foamed at the mouth with convulsions. Slughorn was stunned and just watched; but fortunately Harry remembered a recent lesson on antidotes to poisons and forced a bezoar down Ron's throat. He will be fine in a few days but remains in the hospital.

While we waited for news we discussed what happened and decided Ron was not the target of the poison. The poison could have been meant for Slughorn, or Harry, of Dumbledore. Someone already tried to kill Dumbledore earlier in the year with the cursed necklace that put Katie Bell in the hospital. Harry suspects Malfoy but has no proof.

All the time we talked Hermione said almost nothing. She hasn't talked to Ron since he started dating Lavender Brown and snogging her all over the place. She just stood and cried. When we were finally let in the room she sat and held Ron's hand until we had to leave. I wish she would take the lead and fight for Ron. She loves him so much but still insists she will wait for him to make the first move.

Mar 5

Hermione told me to stay away from the Room of Requirement. Harry is sure Malfoy is using it for some dark reason involving Voldemort. I don't see what; but she said if he is and if he or his friends catch me hanging around there they may think I am spying on them and there is no telling what they will do. I am not sure I believe her but she said she is serious and she never lied to me. It will be an excuse to refuse if Dean asks to go there again. I am still not sure that is what I want with a boy; but it's not someone to give me orgasms without love.

Mar 7

I found a secluded place and masturbated using my finger while thinking about having sex with Harry. It felt good but not what it had been with Michael or Dean causing it. But again I thought they loved me at the time and that is probably the difference. I don't think I will try anything by myself or with another boy until I get my thoughts straight in my head. I am worried that I am thinking about Harry again. I promise myself to forget him because he is not interested in me and then I'm thinking about him again.

Mar 15

Harry had a duel with Malfoy in the boy's lav. Malfoy ended in the Hospital wing overnight. He tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry and Harry responded with a curse from that potions book he has been using all year. It is a curse hand written by the so called "Half Blood Prince" that owned the book before Harry got it. Harry said he never tried it before but it said, "for enemies" next to it and it was the first thing that came to his mind. From what he said Malfoy looked like somebody sliced him all over with a sword and there was blood all over the lav. If Snape hadn't arrived to heal him Malfoy could have died. Harry hid the book before anyone could find out where the spell came from and Snape gave him detention every Saturday for the rest of the year.

That means he can't play in the last Quidditch match. I will be taking his place as seeker and Dean will fill in for me as the third chaser. It looks like we may finish in last place for the first time in many years. Everyone is furious at Harry but I understand he had to defend himself against Malfoy's Cruciatus Curse.

Mar 20

Ron and Lavender have broken up. She didn't like the fact that Hermione spent so much time with him in the hospital and since he got out.

Apr 2

Dean and I broke up. It had been coming for a long time and when he put his hand on me to try to help me through the opening past the fat lady into the common room I had enough. I've told him a thousand times I don't need help entering a room. I'm not an old lady but he insists on putting his hand on me and I had been thinking of what happened in the Room of Requirement and just didn't want him to touch me. Like I said it had been coming on for weeks.

Apr 25

This is going to take a long time to enter. So much has happened in one day I can believe it. It started with us winning not only the Quidditch match but also the cup. We never played better even Ron outdid himself at goal. We were in the common room at the celebration when Harry returned from his detention. He stopped at the entrance, shocked I guess. Although we expected to win the match no one expected us to win by a large enough score to take the cup.

When I saw him standing there I was overwhelmed with 5 years of feelings for him. I have been telling Hermione for more than a year to make the first move on Ron and I decided that was good advice not only for her but for me to. In knew this was it. I must have had a scary look on my face because as he watched me come toward him his expression changed from shock and happiness at the cup win to a look of surprise. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with all of the feeling store up in me. And he kissed me back with the passion I have looked for in him since I've known him. We must have kissed for nearly a full minute with him lifting me off my feet. Then I noticed the room had gone silent.

We separated and looked around. Everyone was looking at us. Dean had smashed the glass he was holding, Hermione was smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. A few people wolf whistled but it was Ron we both looked at. After the fight in the hall about kissing Dean I expected him to be furious that his best friend would be kissing his sister in front of everybody especially such a long passionate kiss; but he just shook his head and I knew it was okay.

I took Harry's hand and we went out for a walk around the grounds. He told me of how his feelings for me had grown since last summer but I was going with Dean and seemed happy so he didn't want to upset me. Also he was afraid of how Ron would react to him going with me and that may have caused more problems. I confessed how long and how much I loved him but that he never seemed to pay attention to me. I told him I went out with Michael and Dean only because I couldn't have him but I didn't say what I had done with Michael or Dean.

We snogged and I knew this was the time. Nothing was going to go wrong this time. I led him to the seventh floor hall and to the Room of Requirement. I summoned the door to the room with the bed and it opened. I pulled him in by the hand. He didn't seem to be surprised that the room looked different than the dueling practice room but when he saw the couch and bed he stopped.

"I love you," he said, "but you don't have to do this to keep me loving you."

"I know," I answered him. "I have been dreaming of this for five years and now nothing is going to stop us."

I pulled him to the couch and kissed him as passionately as I could. He responded like I always thought he would. I reached back and unhooked my bra then slid my hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head and onto the floor. I leaned and pushed him down on the couch the peeled off my blouse and bra in one motion. I crawled on top of him sitting on his waist looking down. I rubbed his chest and

felt the surprising amount of dark curly hair. He had scars all over him, faded but still visible and I thought of all he had been through.

Then I leaned forward resting my breasts on his chest and started kissing him. Lips, neck, his chest and back up to his lips. Then I moved up so my breast and nipple was on his mouth. Slowly he kissed it and I started to have an orgasm. All he needed to do was kiss my nipple for it to start. I shivered and he stopped.

I said, "Don't stop, please, don't stop."

He looked up at me and then took my nipple into his mouth running his tongue over it. It must have been a minute or so but it felt like an hour.

I reached down and undid his belt and the snap on his jeans. He said my name in a hesitant way as if to stop me but I had no intention of stopping. I reached into his pants and felt him respond to my touch. He hardened as I held him and I had no intention of letting him climax like Michael did. I sat up and pulled him up then we stood and led him to the bed. I dropped the shorts I still had on that I wore under the Quidditch uniform and then my knickers. I stood there naked and he looked at me still as if he wasn't sure what to do. I reached over and slid his pants and underwear down and he slowly stepped out of them. Laying down on the bed I held his hand until he laid down against me. We started snogging but he didn't kiss anything but my lips. I moved down his body kissing him on the chest and on his nipples. I continued kissing down his stomach and then I wrapped my hand around him and I kissed it.

He still acted like he was unsure what to do; and I thought," two virgins in bed together for the first time". I would have to take the lead. I wasn't going to let the chance slip by; not with my Harry finally with me. I threw my leg over him facing forward but raised up and holding him in my hand I guided him into my opening, slowly lowering myself down onto him. I felt a sharp tearing that girls had said was painful but it hardly registered with me. As he slid into me I could feel the tightness of my muscles squeezing him. When he was all the way in I leaned forward and kissed him. Slowly at first I began to move up and down on him. I could feel the orgasm coming and began to go faster. I started to moan and couldn't control it. Then he began to heave his hips up and down in rhythm with me and I could feel him reach his orgasm with me.

I was short of breath not only because I was doing the pumping but also from the excitement of finally having Harry inside of me. I sat on him smiling and looked at him. He pulled me down and began to kiss me. He rolled us over and pulled out of me. At first I didn't want him to but then he began to kiss me all over my body. He finally realized that we were one and he didn't have to hesitate. I wanted sex as much as he did and he didn't have to worry about upsetting me.

After a few minutes of his kissing and caressing my body I reached for him and felt it begin to stiffen again. I pulled him on top of me and kissed his lips slipping my tongue in his mouth as a sign I was ready to make love again. He understood and reached down pulling my legs up and around his waist. Then he slid into me again and he began to slowly pump up and down kissing me as he did. I felt another orgasm rising in me and cried out his name loudly. "Oh please Harry never stop, I love you so."

He pumped faster and faster and just when I thought I would pass out he reached his orgasm again and slowed, laying on top of me, he ran his hands through my hair and whispering my name over

and over. We laid together in the warm bed for over an hour talking about how much time together we had missed because we couldn't express our feelings for each other, and about making up for that lost time now.

Since it was a Saturday afternoon we didn't have to worry about the time and after a while he pulled me closer and we made love a third time. It was as good as the first time and I couldn't wait for another opportunity but we agreed we needed to get back before dinner because everyone would be talking about where we disappeared to and there would be enough rumors anyway. If Ron got suspicious he could still cause us a problem.

Apr 27

The next day Hermione came to me and asked if there was anything I wanted to discuss. Not that she wanted to pry or gossip but if I felt the need to talk she was there. I told her how we made love three times and how it was everything I hoped for and I was happy with no regrets. She said she was happy for us but still asked if I did an anti pregnancy charm on myself. I was so excited to be with Harry I never thought of it and told her no but I didn't care if I got pregnant with Harry's baby, in fact I would love it.

She reminded me that Harry's life was not his own. With Voldemort trying to kill him he had enough on his mind without finding out he might leave me with a baby if anything happened to him. Also she said if Voldemort found out I was carrying Harry's baby he would come after me and the baby as hostages to force Harry to surrender himself. She is right I plan to have sex again with Harry as often as I can but I will not let myself get pregnant until Voldemort is dead and Harry and I can be married.

I ended by telling her she doesn't know what she is missing and that she should grab Ron and jump his bones in the common room if she had to. All the Weasleys have a healthy sex life and the boys are sex machines. She laughed but said she would wait till Ron was ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Prefect's Bath

May 5

Studying for my OWLs doesn't leave much time but when I am free Harry and I are together snogging and in bed every chance we get. I am using the anti pregnancy charm and Harry got around to asking about the possibility of me getting pregnant about the tenth time we did it. I told him I know why he is worried about me and assured him I would abide by his wishes not to get pregnant until he decided it was safe; but I was ready to whenever he asked. He never seemed to doubt that some day we would have children together.

The gossip crowd is going crazy with rumors like I am already pregnant and other wild stories. I assured Ron they are not true and he stays calm. I don't know if he suspects what we do when alone but if he does he is taking it well. I drop hints about how nice it would be for him and Hermione to go on date in Hogsmeade but he still won't take the hint and ask Hermione to go out. Like Hermione he doesn't know what he is missing. I don't know how Hermione can stand it. I think she will wear him out when she finally gets him in bed.

May 12

Harry asked me to meet him in the common room Saturday night at 1:00 AM after everyone was asleep. He didn't say why but I knew he had something romantic planned. He had the Marauder's map and his invisibility cloak with him and after checking the halls on the map we ducked under the cloak and out past the fat lady who was asleep and never noticed us leave. He led me to the 5th floor and stopped at the prefect's bathroom. Neither of us are prefects and you need a password to get in but Harry whispered "pine fresh" and the door opened. I asked how he knew the password and he told me Cedric Diggory gave it to him to help with the clue in the egg. He checked it a few days ago when he got this idea and it still worked after all these years. I guess since only prefects know it they assume it doesn't have to get changed regularly like the one used for the fat lady.

Inside was what I would call a small swimming pool but the prefects referred to as their bath tub. About 10 feet wide and 20 feet long it was empty. Harry reminded me about my plan to get him out swimming at the Burrow last summer and how it failed. I had told him about it on one of our walks. He thought he would do the same to me. I reminded him that I had a two piece bathing suit on at the Burrow and he asked if I wanted him to conjure one up for me. I giggled thinking of it and said no, I'm all right as is.

Turning on the taps he began filling the tub and I noticed a scent of flowers from the water. He said some taps added bubble bath and others various perfumes and he wanted one close to the scent of the perfume I usually wore.

As the tub filled he got some towels from a cabinet, then came over and started kiss me. As we started snogging more passionately he unbuttoned my blouse and slid it off my shoulders following it with his lips. He kissed down my neck and shoulders and by the time he reached my bra he had reached

around and unhooked it so he could continue to kiss my breast and softly suck on my nipples. As I became aroused he pushed the elastic waist band of my pants and panties down over my hips till they fell by themselves to the floor. He quickly pulled his shirt off and took his pants off so we stood facing each other naked with our clothes at our feet.

He took my hand and led me to the edge of the tub which was now filled. The water had shut itself off and I could feel the warmth from the tub and the smell of flowers. We slid into the water and held each other snogging. He took a breath and I knew he was going to take me under so I did the same. With our heads under the water he continued to kiss me and then started a slow swim across the pool taking me along by holding me by my hips. We swam and snogged for an hour pretending to be at a tropical resort.

Then I led him out of the pool and spreading out towels on the floor I laid down pulling him down next to me. We snogged and moved our hands over each other until he finally rolled me over and moved on top of me. As he penetrated me and began to move in and out I remembered that I had not preformed the anti pregnancy charm but I didn't want to stop him and quickly thought of where I was in my cycle. It was not a good time to be having unprotected sex but as we both approached our orgasms I didn't care. I cried out in ecstasy as he came into me and we wrapped our arms and legs around each other.

We made love twice more that night before returning to the dorm at almost 5:00AM before anyone could catch us sneaking in. And there sat Hermione on a chair near the almost dead fire.

"Have you to been out all night." She asked. "Do you know what kind of trouble you would be in if you were caught."

She sniffed us and remarked about how we both smelled like flowers. Harry and I were both irate. We are old enough to make our own decisions we both responded so there is no need for you to lecture us.

Then she told us how she had come down to study because she couldn't sleep and was reading when Ron came down looking for Harry. He woke up and saw Harry was missing and his first thought was that you two were together somewhere doing something. He wasn't happy so I had to lie to him. I told him Dumbledore had called Harry to his office and said he may be gone till morning. He didn't believe me and wanted me to go up to Ginny's dorm and wake her up so he could see she was here. I refused telling I would not wake up you and the other girls in her room because he was worried about your virtue. I acted quite angry and he finally went back to bed. Ginny better get up to her room before Ron comes down and finds the two of you here together.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Ron appeared at the steps and started yelling. "Where were you two all night, Hermione you lied to me."

As he yelled he moved toward Harry with a strange look on his face. Harry backed away not knowing what to say or do and I thought I better get between them before fists began to fly. Just as I

took a step I saw a flash of light followed by,"Obliviate". Ron stopped his eyes all glassy looking and I saw Hermione with her wand out. My mouth fell open. Hermione had erased Ron's memory. I couldn't believe she would such a spell on Ron and said so.

"Do you think I should have let him attack Harry instead"? "It was the only way to avoid a fight that could ruin all our friendships." "Just play along and keep quiet."

She took Ron's arm and shook it. "Ron, don't just stand there if we're going to see the sunrise on this walk we have to get going." "Harry and Ginny are waiting for us." Ron looked a little odd but Hermione grabbed his hand and we went out for a walk on the grounds to see the sunrise. When we got back Ron suggested we go straight to breakfast so by the time we got back to the dorm I was exhausted and ready to sleep.

Hermione had other ideas however and took me aside. "You two better work out a peace with Ron, I will not lie for you anymore. What was it this time, the Room of Requirement again or did you sneak off the grounds. I saw Harry had his cloak on him. You know the danger of leaving the grounds and Dumbledore's protections on the castle.

I had to tell her we went to the prefect's bathroom to skinny dip in the scented bath water but thought I would skip the three sexual interludes. She is too smart for her own good. She immediately asked if we had sex and if I am using the anti pregnancy spell. I couldn't lie to her and said we did and I had forgotten to use the spell.

Then she asked me what I had asked myself, "Where in your cycle are you, will you be okay."

When I told her, she didn't say anything but I could see her expression.

"Let's hope nothing comes from this, but Ginny you have to think what may happen if you are going to continue to have sex with Harry." "We talked this over and you agreed it would be very bad if you got pregnant and Voldemort found out it was Harry's baby." "Everyone knows you two are together and almost everyone but Ron assumes you are having sex so there wouldn't be any doubt who's baby it is."

I knew; but it made me mad to have her tell me as if I were a child, and before I could stop myself I said, "If you would drag Ron to the Room of Requirement or the prefects bath you would find out what you're missing and wouldn't be telling me to stop."

She looked like I slapped her and I was sorry as soon as I said it. I tried to ease back on what I said.

"Look Hermione, you love Ron and Ron loves you; like you said about Harry and me, everyone knows it." "I waited for Harry to make the first move and wasted years waiting." "Finally I couldn't wait any longer and I went after him the day of the Quidditch match and we've been happy since."

"If you show Ron how you feel he will respond but he doesn't feel secure asking you. " "You are beautiful, smart, and more aggressive with people than he is and he doesn't think he is worthy of you." "He really is much smarter than people think, but he has been second to Harry all these years and nobody gives him credit for how much he has helped Harry." "Without your help and Ron's, Harry would probably be dead but everyone talks about Harry only." "At least you are top of your class and everyone knows that. " "Poor Ron was never recognized for anything until the last Quidditch win." "Remember Lavender saw something in him and you didn't like it when he fell for the only girl that ever gave him the respect he deserves." "If you did the same he would come after you like he did her." "I just hope you won't call him Won Won and smother him like she did."

Hermione smiled and said I was right about Ron being better than people gave him credit for. She didn't know if she had the courage to drag Ron to the Room of Requirement but she would think on it. I told her not to think too long. The way things look life could be short for all of us and she would regret for ever if anything happened and she never got together with Ron

May 26

Saints be praised. When I saw Hermione this morning she looked dead on her feet but glowing. I knew before I asked her, but I asked anyway. She told me about her and Ron. She told Ron last night that she needed to talk to him in private without anyone interrupting and took him to the Room of Requirement; the room with the couch, fireplace, and THE BED.

I didn't ask for details but she said she had to sit him down and tell him how she felt about him; how much she loved him; and she couldn't wait any longer for him to ask her. Then pretty much like me and Harry she had to take the lead; snogging him, taking their clothes off, and getting him into the bed. She smiled and said I was right; she would never tell me to stop having sex with Harry again. This time I asked her if she used the anti pregnancy spell and she nodded and we both laughed.

She said Katie Bell and Angelina were right about the Weasley boys being sex machines. Once she got his clothes off and Ron knew she really meant to have sex he was wonderful. She said Angela was also right about the boys "having a big sausage and knowing how to use it." "I thought Ron was going to split me in half and I didn't care if he did." she added.

June 1

Ron and Hermione are so different now. They both seem happy; but Ron pretends nothing happened and tries to hide the truth from everyone. I think he is trying to protect Hermione's reputation like he has with me for so many years.

June 7

I missed my period. I am more than a week late now and I know I am pregnant. I talked to Hermione and she insisted we see Madam Pomfrey. She checked me and confirmed it. She insisted on calling Dumbledore even though I asked her not to. I told her I wouldn't come back next year so nobody at the school need know; but she summoned him and Dumbledore arrived almost immediately. Soon as he saw it was me he asked if it was Harry's baby and I said of course it is and I am very happy about it.

He started into the same reasons why it was not a good thing and I stopped him. I've been through this with Hermione and know it will be hard on Harry and if Voldemort finds out the baby and I will be a target to get at Harry. The only thing I can do is keep it a secret from everyone even Harry so I would not return to school next year.

At that Hermione took Dumbledore aside and they talked for a few minutes. Dumbledore turned to me and told me to return to my dorm and tell nobody what happened until he got back to me. Madam Pomfrey would not say a word so the secret was safe for now. Then he left with Hermione.

When Hermione returned to the dorm I asked her what she and Dumbledore were up to and she said Dumbledore was checking into an idea she had and may be able to help. He would know in a few days.

June 12

Tragedy to end the year again. It seems no year can end happily. Dumbledore is dead.

Last night Ron and Hermione called me, Neville, and Luna. Harry was going somewhere with Dumbledore and while Dumbledore was gone Harry thought we should keep an eye on Malfoy and Snape. Harry never gave up on his idea they were up to no good and this would be a perfect time for them to act. Hermione, Ron, and I shared the last of Harry's Liquid Luck; Harry insisted. Ron, Neville, and I waited outside the Room of Requirement where Harry said Malfoy was while Hermione and Luna waited outside Snape's office.

When Malfoy came out and saw us he threw some of the instant darkness powder Fred and George sell at their store. We couldn't see a thing but we heard several people pass us in the darkness. We tried to follow them and ran into Bill, Lupin, and Tonks. Dumbledore must have had the same idea as Harry and asked them to watch the castle while he was gone. We followed the sounds and found

several death eaters near astronomy. Curses and defensive spells were flying every way. I saw Bill attacked and he was down but I couldn't help because of all the spells nearly hitting me.

Then Snape and Malfoy appeared from the astronomy tower and Snape yelled something I couldn't make out. The death eaters retreated and then Harry was there chasing them. When they were gone, we helped get Bill and there others who were hurt to the hospital wing. There was panic all over the castle and someone said Dumbledore was dead.

I went out and found Harry kneeling by Dumbledore's body. Although I was in shock all I could thing about was Harry and the baby. What would happen now? We returned to the hospital wing where everyone had gathered. Bill had been attacked by Fenrir Grayback; the werewolf. Lupin said since Grayback was not transformed at the time Bill would not become a werewolf but would be affected in some way. Everyone else had minor injuries and would be fine.

Harry told us it was Snape that killed Dumbledore. Harry saw it but couldn't do anything to stop him.

The professors agreed to postpone OWLS and send everyone home, but Harry insisted the students be allowed to stay for Dumbledore's funeral. At the funeral Harry told me he wasn't coming back for his 7th year and that he and I couldn't see each other anymore. I knew the reason; he was worried about Voldemort attacking me now that Dumbledore's protections were gone. I told him I understood. I didn't tell him I was going to breakup with him so he wouldn't find out about the baby. Now it would be easier to keep the secret from him.

June 30

Ron and I are back at the Burrow. Hermione went home to say goodbye to her parents; she told me she is not returning for her 7th year but is going with Harry to help him do whatever job Dumbledore gave him. Ron said he is going with them; no surprise since he is so in love with Hermione. I never thought of him not going with her. I know he is also going to help Harry of course. Harry insisted on returning to the Dursley's which I don't understand since he hates it there but it does make it easier on me. Maybe that's why.

July 3

Hermione arrived. She erased all her parents' memories of her and cast a spell making them move to Australia. It impressed on me with how serious the situation is. She snuck off with Ron to the swimming pond as soon as they could. Both came back with big smiles; good for them.

My belly is starting to get a little bulge in it. I can feel it when I wear certain pants. My mother is giving me long looks. I hope she is just wondering how I am taking the break up with Harry. I will have to tell her and dad I am pregnant soon. I am going to try to keep it from Ron and hope they will be leaving on their task before I am showing.

July 5

I am spending as much time in my room as I can to avoid my parents looking at me. Also I started looking for loose clothes to wear around the house. Hermione came to my room and told me that before Dumbledore was killed he found a spell that will put an unborn baby in suspended animation, similar to when she had been petrified in her second year. Everything stops until the antidote is given. There is however a danger to me. The spell is not often used but some of the women who tried it were hurt taking the antidote. The babies were always okay but I had to decide if I wanted to risk myself to keep the secret from Harry. It could stop the growth of the baby for years if necessary and when the time is right I can deliver the baby as if it had been conceived nine months before.

She gave me a book with all the information known about the spell but reminded me it was so rare a spell not everything could be guaranteed. I asked why she waited so long to tell me and she explained that the procedure was slightly different for boy and girl babies so we had to wait till I was far enough along to tell the sex; about 2 months into the pregnancy.

Just then there was a knock on my door and my mother came in.

"Ginny," she said," Is there anything you want to tell me."

"Like what mom," I said.

She looked at me and then at Hermione and said, "I hope you girls don't think of me as stupid." "I see and know a lot more of what is happening around here that I let on to you children." "I try to let you handle your own problems but if I think I can help I will."

She looked at Hermione and said, "I know about you and Ron and what you have been doing when you go swimming almost every day; you are adults and I understand."

Ginny you are still underage and I want to know if you are pregnant.

I didn't have to answer; if the look on my face didn't give it away the one on Hermione's face surely did.

"Two or three months I guess." she said.

"Two," I finally said.

"Harry's?" she asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"Does he Know?" "Is that why he broke up with you."

I explained the whole situation. He doesn't know and he broke up with me because if Voldemort find out I am his girlfriend it will make me a target. He is trying to protect me because he has to leave to do a job Dumbledore gave him and he can't be here to protect me. I can't tell him because he has enough to worry about with adding a baby to the list. I will take care of everything without him.

"You're not thinking of going to a muggle doctor for an abortion." she asked.

"Of course not mother," I said, "I love Harry and I love his baby and would never do that."

Then Hermione explained about the spell Dumbledore discovered. Mom said she had heard stories about it but didn't know much else. We showed her the book and she wanted to look it over with me before I decided what to do. Finally before leaving she looked at the clothes on my bed and said, "Don't start to wear loose clothes because that's how your father always knew when I was pregnant and he was sure to notice; he also sees more around here than you children think."

I said, "Mom, I thought you would be more upset about this."

She sighed, "When I heard that you and Harry were finally a couple I prepared myself for it." "I know how you felt about him for years and thought you would love him with all your might." Then she added, "All the Weasleys have a healthy sex life."

The look on my face must have shocked her because she said, "Remember when you were younger and asked about our wedding anniversary and your brother Bill's birthday." "He wasn't really born three months premature." And she walked out.

When she was gone both of us said together, "Well that went well." And we laughed for the first time in weeks.

July 8

It's a boy. I have decided the procedure is reasonably safe and my mother agrees. Following the instructions in the book the baby was placed in stasis and will remain so until the time is safe to allow him to start growing again. I have a bit of roundness to my belly but mom said it looks like no more than a summer at home with good meals, and nobody at school will notice. I will have to be checked by Madam Pomfrey monthly but she already knows and can be trusted.

In my time with Harry he told me how much he misses his mother and father and also what Sirius meant to him. Since it is a boy I have decided to name him James Sirius after Harry's father and godfather; if that is okay with Harry when I eventually tell him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 into My 6th Year

July 25

The order is going to bring Harry here on Saturday. It turns out he went to the Dursley's because Dumbledore cast a spell sixteen years ago that protests him as long as he calls the home of his mother's sister his home. The spell will break on his 17th birthday so he has to find a place to stay by then and this is the best option. With the baby in suspended animation I am not afraid Harry will notice my unusual pregnancy.

I sat in as the plans were discussed and I volunteered to be one of the fake Harrys but my parents won't let me since I am underage. Dad explained how the trace on underage witches will allow the ministry to track me if I use magic and also Harry if I am there with him. Later mom reminded me that taking Polyjuice potion could have a bad effect on the baby. I will wait here with mom for everyone to get back.

July 28

Harry is here and safe but George was hurt by a curse from Snape. His left ear was cut off but mom's doctoring has him on the mend and his long his will cover most of the damage. The bad news is that Mad-Eye was killed. Bill saw him hit by Voldemort's curse and fall from his broom. They couldn't find the body and think the death eaters cleaned up to hide events from the public. If Mad-Eye survived he would have contacted somebody by now.

Harry's birthday is in two days and Bill and Fleur's wedding the next day so there is a lot to keep us busy. I have been avoiding Harry but I want to be with him so badly it hurts. Fleur's family arrived and the house is ready to burst open with the crowd.

July 30

Mom hasn't let me be alone with Harry since he arrived. I didn't know why since we couldn't leave the yard because of the security, we couldn't find a place to be alone because of the crowd, and she doesn't have to worry about me getting pregnant. Ha. Ha.

Hermione said she won't let anyone be alone because she doesn't want Harry, Ron, and her to be able to make plans to leave. I know the three of them are going on a job for Dumbledore but she wouldn't say anything about what they intend to do or where they are going.

I finally got a few minutes with Harry in the kitchen getting the table set. He wasn't in a good mood and I mentioned about mom keeping everyone apart to prevent them from leaving. Before he could stop himself he said, "Does she think someone else will kill Voldemort while she keeps us here."

I gasped. I knew it was something about Voldemort but I didn't think they were going looking for him to try and kill him. When he saw my reaction he said he was just kidding but I know he means it.

July 31

It is Harry's birthday and I just had to see him alone. I pulled him into my room and explained how I didn't get him anything because I knew he would be leaving and didn't have room to take a lot of stuff with him but I still wanted to give him something to remember me by; then I kissed him as passionately as I could and he kissed me back like we used to. Then Ron walked in on us and I thought there would be a fight. Hermione was trying to stop them but they all suddenly left me and went out side. I couldn't watch. Ron and Harry yelled at each other for a minute but no fists were involved.

Later that day as the party was starting dad came home from work and the Minister of Magic was with him. He took Ron, Hermione, and Harry inside to talk to them in private. After about twenty minutes there was some yelling and we all ran in. The minister and Harry were nose to nose and Harry had a burn mark in his shirt. The minister left quickly and we discovered that Dumbledore had left things in his will for the three of them.

Ron was left a deluminator that puts out lights and turns the back on from a distance. Interesting but what good it is nobody can figure out. Hermione was left a book of children's stories; old and probably valuable but again of what use. Harry got an old snitch he had caught in a Quidditch match; again what use. The will had also left the sword of Gryffindor to Harry but the minister wouldn't give it to him saying Dumbledore didn't own it and had no right to give it to anybody.

Aug 4

Bill and Fleur's wedding started out wonderful and ended in disaster. After the ceremony we were dancing and having a good time when a patronus appeared. It was a message from Kingsley Shacklebolt one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. It said the Ministry of Magic had been taken over by Voldemort and the minister was dead. The death eaters were on their way. No sooner than it finished death eaters apparated right into the reception.

Everyone panicked and began to disapparate. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione holding hands and they disapparated together. I think they are safe since you can't follow someone who has disapparated. I am underage and don't have a license to apparate so I was stuck here. Mom, dad, Bill, and Fleur stayed. The other boys got away with most of the guests.

They questioned each of us for hours about Harry. We had a story ready since the day Harry arrived. He wasn't here, we hadn't seen him since school got out in June, and we didn't know where he might be. Dad had set up a ruse using the ghoul in the attic dressed like Ron in pajamas. He told the death eaters Ron had spattergroit a very contagious disease and they only looked in the room from the doorway but wouldn't go in to check on him. He will be safe with Harry and Hermione.

Aug 18

Professor Lupin left a message that he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Grimmauld Place and

they are all right. There are death eaters watching the street but they can't get in. At least that takes some worry off my mind.

Aug 25

We went to Diagon Alley to get my school things but other than that I am not allowed anywhere. Dad says the house and everybody is being watched so we have to act as if nothing is happening. Only dad leaves to go to work and come back. Mom and I haven't been out of the house since the trip to Diagon Alley.

Sept 1 1997 my 6th year

I'm back at Hogwarts but not without problems. After boarding the train I met Luna and the first thing she said to me was "Congratulations, when is your baby due." I pulled her into the first open compartment and asked what made her say such a thing. She looked at me and said, "Is it a secret?"

"Don't you and Harry want anybody to know?"

How did she know? She is strange but I love her and I know she can be depended on. With Hermione gone; I suppose I will need somebody to confide in. I told her yes it's a secret and it is important no one else find out because it would put me and the baby in great danger. I also told her Harry doesn't know yet because he had to escape with Ron and Hermione before I could tell him. I asked her not to tell him if she should see him before I do because I want to be the one he hears it from. She agreed that I should tell him; but she said it wouldn't be long before everyone would see me getting larger and they would all know. I explained about the spell putting the baby in suspended animation and she looked puzzled but agreed to also keep it secret.

Neville came into the compartment, and they both told me about their summers and after checking on the neighboring compartment and the hall I put a muffliato spell on the room and told them quietly of the events of my summer. I left out about the baby. I know Neville can be trusted but too many people knowing increases the chance of the secret getting out. After explaining to Neville about Ron, Hermione, and Harry's escape I made him pledge not to let anyone else know the three of them were together for their safety.

Others stopped in during the day to ask about Harry. The three of us decided to keep everything between us until we could decide on who could be trusted, so I just told everyone I had not seen him and didn't know what happened to him since we left Hogwarts last summer. He must be in hiding.

The train was stopped and searched by death eaters pretending to be ministry officials. They may actually be ministry officials it's hard to tell the difference since Voldemort's take over. We told them the same story again; Harry is not here, we haven't seen him since June when school let out, and we don't know where he is.

Then what I dreaded happened. Malfoy came in with two of his cronies.

"Well, well, well" he started, "If it isn't the blood traitor Weasley, with Looney Lovegood, and Neville the doofus."

"Get lost Malfoy," Neville shot back with such force and assurance I didn't recognize him. Since the fight at the ministry more than a year ago Neville has been acting differently, but I never seen him stand up to Malfoy before.

"Be nice," responded Malfoy, "With the new head master in place you better be more respectful about how you treat Slytherins."

"I'll treat you like the gits you are." I told him. "Get out of our compartment. I said as I pulled out my wand. Luna and Neville had their wands out too and Malfoy didn't look pleased.

As he turned he said, "I'll be dealing with you later Weasley when you don't have somebody to help you." The way he looked at me gave me the shivers and I can help think of what he means to do to get even. I'll have to keep my eyes open and be alert.

At the opening banquet new headmaster Snape gave the welcome; if you can call it that. Harry had told me about Snape killing Dumbledore and I told Luna and Neville what I knew. There are also bunches of new rules and two new teachers. A brother and sister named Carrow who with Snape on the astronomy tower when he killed Dumbledore. They look as unpleasant as Snape. I am afraid this isn't going to be a good year.

I have to check in with Madam Pomfrey first chance tomorrow for my monthly check up and Luna said she would escort me. She said I should have company and I get the feeling she doesn't like what Malfoy has on his mind and doesn't want to leave me alone.

Sept 3

I saw Madam Pomfrey yesterday and there is a problem. During the check up she said the baby and I are fine but then; Snape showed up. My first thought was that he has spies watching me and he knows what I am doing all the time. He asked how I am feeling; and I asked what he means by that.

I said," I just have an upset stomach from too much desert at the banquet last night. "

"Miss Weasley," he said, "Who do you thing Dumbledore consulted about you situation last year." "I am the one that found the spell book he gave Miss Granger."

I almost fainted. If he knows, then Voldemort knows about me and the baby. It seems everyone but Harry must know. I didn't know what to say and he must have realized that.

He said, "Your problem is of no concern to anybody but you and Mr. Potter." "I do not intend to let anyone else know of it as long as the situation remains stable." "You will continue in classes as usual and will check in with Madam Pomfrey the first of each month and if you sense any problems." Then he turned and walked out.

Sept 4

I got Luna and Neville together in the Room of Requirement about an hour ago and explained the situation about the baby to Neville; Luna of course had been there with me and knew everything. The consensus was there was nothing we could do about Snape; but Luna suggested I think of an escape plan to get out of Hogwarts quickly if I have to. The castle is a fortress with all entrances and exits

guarded so I don't have any idea of how I could get out; emergency or not. We all agreed that keeping the baby secret was still a good idea even if Snape knows. Maybe he didn't tell Voldemort.

We also discussed reviving Dumbledore's Army and who we could trust. Neville said we have to get somebody to help because he and Luna can't be with me all the time and Malfoy has plenty of Slytherins to help him. Again he surprised me. He noticed what Malfoy said on the train and was afraid for me.

We went over the old members from two years ago and decided that Seamus, Colin and his brother Dennis were on the short list to start; and that we would meet with them as soon as we could. Katie Bell, Angelina, Cho, Fred, George, and several others were gone. Dean Thomas never returned this year and Neville said Dean was muggle born and either in hiding or under arrest. That didn't leave many of us and we would have to see if there were any new people we could trust. Luna suggested Lavender Brown but after her breakup with Ron I'm not sure how she feels about me being Ron's sister.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY NOW RECRUITING

Sept 8

The first week went quickly and we got positive responses from Seamus, Colin, and Dennis; they are ready to do what they can. On the way to breakfast, with Neville as my guard, we came around a corner near the great hall to find a message written on the wall,

"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY NOW RECRUITING"

We looked at each other and thought here goes any secrecy.

Entering the hall we checked with Shamus, Colin, and Dennis but they all said it wasn't them; they thought it was us. They also thought it was a good idea since we couldn't think of people we could trust; let people who are unhappy about the situation know someone was doing something. They may make their feelings known and give us a start on building support.

Then Luna came in and approached us. We have to be careful; a Ravenclaw coming to talk to Gryffindors too often would draw attention and I reminded her. Then I asked if she wrote the message on the wall.

She answered, "Of course; we agreed to restart Dumbledore's Army so we have to let people know something is being done." "Harry always gave us hope when he stood up to Umbridge and we have to do the same, give people hope."

I thought about it and wonder why I am still amazed by her. I should know by now she is smarter and braver than almost anybody else I know. I did caution her about being careful and she gave me that look like why do I state the obvious.

I told ever one that Snape could use the Prior Incantato spell to check wands and find out what spells they had cast; so be careful.

Again Luna looked stunned. "You don't use your primary wand for things like this?" she asked. "I always use a spare wand that I keep hidden except for spells like this." "Before my mother died she taught me to always have a few spare wands in the house."

Now everybody else looked stunned. Nobody else had a backup wand. Luna said she had three spares and would lend them to whoever had a job to do for the DA.

Sept 10

I don't know what to think. Professor McGonagall came to me today to tell me I am Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. She said the new administration was debating whether Quidditch was going to be played this year and decided only yesterday that it would be best to let the season go on. I Guess they

think it would make the parents believe everything is like normal here. When I hesitated she reminded me that Harry would be sad if he thought Gryffindor wasn't fighting for the Quidditch Cup no matter what else was going on. She said that I am the best player back this year and she trusted me to do a good job.

I almost said no but realized it would give me cover to be at practice when certain event occurred. That would give Snape and the Carrows pause before blaming me for everything.

I knew Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote are back as beaters and Demelza Robbins as a chaser. With Katie Bell, Harry, and Ron gone it won't be easy to put a good team together; not with all my other problems and school work to be done to. I still am the top student in my year and I am proud of that and I would like to stay there if I can. I called for general tryouts on the 13th.

Sept 13

I am amazed again. Peakes and Coote were best as beaters; no surprise there. I planned to take Harry's place as seeker and only worried about two acceptable chasers to go with Demelza and the new goalie. It turns out the Dennis Creevey is an outstanding seeker. He is small, fast, and maneuvers between the other players as if he has a vision of the future. It's like he knows who is turning which way before they do and ducks the bludgers before the beaters even hit them. The other chaser will be Seamus who played some last year and is fairly good. Colin was best at goalie. He is not as fast as his brother and is a little small for the position but compared to the few others that even tried out he will do. With Peakes, Demelza, and Coote all supporting Dumbledore's Army we can use practice as a time to discuss other matters without worrying about people listening.

Sept 20

Since Luna's message on the wall more than a dozen people have come to me saying they are with me and asked what they could do to help. They must all remember I was going with Harry last year and they all think I must be the person that wrote the message on the wall. I acted like I don't know anything about Dumbledore's Army but I kept a list of their names to check out. We need someone from Hufflepuff especially if we want to be able to gather information from every house. Of course we know Slytherin is a lost cause and don't trust any of them.

The five of us talked things over and asked some new people to join our next meeting. Lavender proved to be strongly with us and doesn't hold me being Ron's sister against me. In fact she has a new boyfriend and said she hopes Ron and Hermione are happy. Demelza, Peaks, and Coots are in along with Michael Corner and Terry Booth. Michael is nice, he has a new girlfriend and I hope they have a better sex life than we did. At least he seems happy.

We are still discussing some other people and several new messages have appeared on the walls in various places. We did some but others seem to be from people who are for us but haven't approached us yet. Snape and the Carrows are getting upset about it and we are expecting a crack down soon.

Sept 22

The Carrows are evil. They use the Cruciatus curse on students as punishment for all types of minor offenses. What they would do to us if we get caught is hard to imagine. I warned everyone new about putting signs on the walls and that Snape can check wands using Prior Incantato to see what spell your wand has done. Fortunately we do so many spells in classes it would take a long time to look back very far in a wand's history be still we must be careful.

We have revived the magic Galleons Hermione made and fixed them to transmit messages from any member to any other member. This way Luna and people from other houses don't have to be seen together with us Gryffindors too often. It will keep them from being suspected of being in the DA.

Sept 25

Malfoy stopped me in the hall on one of the rare times I didn't have an escort.

"All alone Weasley?" "This is a good time for me to show you what is in store for blood traitors that insult me in front of my friends."

Before I could get my wand out he pushed me against the wall in a corner and tried to kiss me. My robe tore when I fought back. Then as he pushed against me I thought of all the times my brothers and I had fights. I brought my knee up suddenly and hard between his legs. He gasped and bent over doubled up. I brought my knee up again into his face this time and I felt blood gush from his nose onto my robe. As he fell to the floor I ran back to the fat lady's picture and into the common room.

Lavender was there and when she saw my torn bloody robe she demanded to hear the whole story. When I finished she insisted that I never go alone through the halls. You were lucky he was alone she told me. If he had Crabbe or Goyle with him I hate to think what would have happened to you.

As everybody else heard the story they insisted on organizing escorts for me at all times. I told Professor McGonagall what happened and she said she would tell the headmaster but I was basically on my own because she couldn't and he wouldn't punish a Slytherin especially Malfoy. She also said I shouldn't try to write my parents about it because all mail was searched and read by the Carrows and they would probably encourage Malfoy to do a better job at it next time.

Sept 27

Professor McGonagall stopped me and said Snape responded to her complaint as she expected. But then he told her, "Miss Weasley's reputation with the boys is widely known." "If Mr. Malfoy wants to be next in her line it is understandable; however I will encourage him to look for someone of better breeding." Then she asked me why he would say such a thing and I explained about dating Harry last year and how the Slytherin girls spread all kinds of nasty rumors about me. She said she understood; girls are not much different now than when she was young and I should ignore them.

Sept 30

No news about Malfoy. He was probably too embarrassed to tell anyone what I did to him; but I am sure he isn't done with me. This will just make him more dangerous.

Luna brought up a scheme that I am not sure of. I told her and Neville about Dumbledore leaving the Sword of Gryffindor to Harry and she came up with a plan to steal it from Snape's office and

get it to Harry. She insists that if Dumbledore wanted Harry to have it there must be a reason. Maybe it can kill Voldemort since it has great magic in it.

I reminded her of the other stuff he left to Ron, Hermione, and Harry and how it was all useless. She said, "Just because you don't know what something is used for that doesn't mean it is not good for something important".

I also reminded her that we don't know where Harry is or how we can get the sword to him.

She answered, "One step at a time."

We voted and everyone agreed to make a try to get the sword. Harry said Dumbledore kept the sword in his office but I don't know exactly where Snape keeps the sword now. The three of us will go together in case we have to search. From the one time I was there I remember the place is large with several rooms and we may not get much time to look.

I told everyone there is a password to get past the Gargoyle that guards the office and we need to find out what it is.

Luna said, "Dark Lord." "I heard Alecto Carrow use it to go in this morning." That's when I got the idea to take the sword.

Oct 1

Had my check up with Madam Pomfrey and everything is fine.

Oct 4

We got in the headmaster's office easily enough and the sword was hanging on the wall in plain view. Even though we were only there a minute Snape caught us going back down the spiral stairs. I thought for sure we would be expelled or tortured by the Carrows.

Instead Snape made us go into the dark woods with Hagrid at midnight to search for night blooming mushrooms Professor Slughorn needs for some potion he wants to teach his advanced students. The Carrows argued that it was not a severe enough punishment and wanted to use the Cruciatus curse on us at an assembly of all the students to show what will happen if students do not follow the rules.

Snape over ruled them saying with the whole school as witnesses parents were bound to hear about it and Neville's grandmother and Luna's father had many friends that could cause problems. Besides there was a good chance that one or more of us would be killed in the dark forest and it would seem like an accident.

I guess Snape doesn't know about half the things we have done more dangerous than going into the dark forest. Besides Hagrid would be with us so there wouldn't be that much danger anyway.

Oct 6

The trip into the dark forest was uneventful and we brought back a whole basket of mushrooms for Professor Slughorn. I don't understand how Snape could have thought it would be a severe punishment; the Cruciatus curse could have been used on us in private which would be much worse and there would be no witnesses but us to spread a story. They have used it on other students for far less serious offenses.

Another thing; Snape left me as Quidditch captain. I don't understand why but I bet whatever the reason it won't be good in the long run.

Oct 9

The first Quidditch match is coming up and I have to hold practice two or three nights a week or it would look suspicious. We are good and should win the cup from the look of what the other houses have put together as teams. Nobody seems as enthusiastic about Quidditch as in past years; but I guess the when people are being beaten and tortured all the time by the Carrows there are other things on your mind.

Snape is fed up with the message on the walls and took my wand to check past spells. I haven't done anything; Neville, Luna, Seamus and a few others have been writing it all using Luna's spare wands.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Malfoy again

Oct 12

I had a close call with Malfoy again. He is getting brazen enough to attack me even with my escort.

I was headed back from class with Lavender and as we got to the third floor hall near Moaning Myrtle's lav there was a flash of light. I woke up on the floor of the lav with Malfoy standing over me. I must have been hit with some kind of body binding hex because I couldn't move but I was awake and able to talk.

"Well Weasley," he yelled, "I'm going to fix you good for what you did to me."

I remembered Hermione delaying Umbridge with the story of Dumbledore's secret weapon and how it gave us time to escape. I knew if I could buy some time now someone would come looking for me. My schedule is watched closely by everyone in DA since the last attack by Malfoy and when I am five minutes late half a dozen people want to know where I am and they come looking for me.

I was panicking inside but forced myself to answer. "You're brave at ambushing people from behind." "What's the matter, not man enough to stand up to me face to face?"

His face got red. "Don't tell me I'm not a man.", he screamed. "I know all about you and the boys you've been with for the last three years; you little slut." "You call them men?" "Where is your precious Potter now; hiding in a hole somewhere?" "Do you call him a man?" "They were all just little boys." "Maybe that's why you jumped from one to another; they couldn't satisfy you." "I'll show you what being with a real man is like." "You'll be moaning for more before I'm through with you."

I answered, "The only girl that would moan over your little willey is Myrtle." "Even the Slytherin girls laugh behind your back."

He was almost frothing at the mouth and he bend down pulling my robes open. Then he unbuttoned my skirt and pulled it out from under me. "Nice knickers", he said, "are the little hearts on them to remind you of Potter." "You'll forget all about him in a few minutes." He grabbed my panties by the waist band and started to pull them down when a flash of light hit him. I heard "Petrificus Totalus" and he fell over; thankfully not on top of me.

I could see Neville and Colin near the door and they rushed toward me with a scared look on their faces.

"Are you all right," the both said together. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, you got here just in time." I said; "But I can't move." Neville pointed his wand at me and said "Ennervate". I was free and I got up, grabbed my skirt, and straightened my clothes.

"Where's Lavender," I asked. "She was with me."

"She's safe." Neville answered. "We revived her, and Seamus took her back to the common room."

"What do we do with him?" Colin asked. "He was really going to rape you." "We can't let him go free to try again." "Even with an escort you weren't safe and we can't keep you surrounded for the rest of the year by people with their wands out."

I thought for a few seconds and remembered what Tonks said to me after the fight in the department of mysteries. I was telling her how the fight went and how we kids had disarmed and knocked out several death eaters. But they kept coming after us until she and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived to save us.

She looked at me and said, "This is war, you can't just stun the enemy and hope they will give up." "We duel to kill because it is the only way to save our own lives and the lives of our loved ones."

I told her I didn't know if I could ever kill someone, even a death eater.

She said, "If you can't bring yourself to kill at least leave them in a state where they can't rejoin the fight. "Stun them and remember to take their wand with you; or break it so they can't use it to attack you, defend themselves, or even disapparate." "They will have to retreat on foot that will give you time to protect yourself."

I pulled Neville and Colin away from where Malfoy was lying so he wouldn't hear. "We can't kill them," I said, "Snape and the Carrows would tear the castle apart until they found out who did it." "But we can make them think we will kill them." "Follow my lead."

We went back and rolled Malfoy over so he was face up. Although he couldn't move or talk I knew he could hear me.

I said to Colin and Neville, "Do you want to kill him outright, or use that curse Harry told me he used on Malfoy last year, you know it's called Sectumsempra." "It cuts the body like a sword and I think I'll use it to cut his willey off and let him bleed."

I could see the fear in his eyes, which were the only part of his body that could move. He looked back and forth at me and the boys.

Neville said, "I know he deserves it but I couldn't do that to another boy; not even Malfoy."

Colin joined in by saying, "Killing him outright would be better; but we will have to kill Crabbe and Goyle too. They were standing guard and know he is in here with you. If we kill just him they are

bound to tell Snape. We stunned them and they are in the entrance way to the lav. Shall we drag them in and get rid of all of them.

I hesitated as if I was considering the alternatives, then I said, "I have a better idea, drag them in here."

Malfoy stared at me while Crabbe and Goyle were pulled next to him. I told Neville and Colin to search them for wands and we found only one wand on each of them. I broke each wand in two as Malfoy watched and then I did a vanishing spell on their clothes leaving the three of them naked on the floor of the girls' lav.

"They'll have to walk naked back to the Slytherin common room in front of everyone in the halls", I said. "That or stay here till curfew when the halls are empty."

As I turned to leave Neville looked down at Malfoy and said in that surprisingly menacing tone he has developed, "If anything happens to Ginny, anything at all, you won't live out the day." "She has a lot of friends and they are all going to hear what you tried to do." "You still may not live out today."

I got the feeling Neville really meant what he said and it scared me a little to think he may kill Malfoy. He turned and we went back to the Gryffindor common room.

Oct 20

We won the first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff 180 to 40.

A series of messages were found on several walls when we got back to the castle. Snape and the Carrows are trying to find out who was not at the match but with six hundred students, not counting Slytherins, they can't account for everyone.

Oct 24

Someone broke into Alecto Carrow's office and tore it apart. Everyone in Dumbledore's Army denies doing it so there must be some other anti administration person out there we don't know about.

I hope it will take some of the pressure off us. Snape and the Carrows still suspect me and they have Slytherin spies keeping an eye on me and anyone that is friendly to me.

Oct 27

Student are upset about classes. Everyone has to take Muggle studies with Alecto Carrow. All she does is talk about how muggles are filthy animals who force witches and wizards into hiding. She tries to convince us that Voldemort is only trying to restore us to our rightful position of a ruling class.

Anyone that makes a comment not siding with her is punished in front of the class with the Cruciatus Curse. Most people are terrified and don't say anything at all.

Other teachers are ordered to turn in any students breaking any rule for punishment. The Carrows are teaching students to use the Cruciatus Curse on other students. If someone is brought for punishment they pick another student from the class and force them to use it or have it used on them. The Slytherins seem to enjoy it and I am afraid if Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle get me alone that is the least they will do to me.

It has been almost three weeks since the last incident with Malfoy and he hasn't come near me since. People from the DA make threatening comments to him when they can and he may actually be intimidated. Crabbe and Goyle worry me more. They may be too stupid to be intimidated; they just get meaner.

Nov 1

My check up with Madam Pomfrey indicated a problem. She said the baby grew a little. It can happen if the mother is under a lot of stress. That stimulates chemicals in the mother's body to increase all bodily activities so she can defend herself from danger. It also makes the baby grow again. She asked me if I was having any unusual stress and I said, "No just the normal stuff in class."

The baby has stopped growing again and got only slightly bigger. She ordered me to avoid stress

since she can't give me a calming potion not knowing how it will affect the baby.

Nov 5

Things have been a little calmer and Luna and Neville have taken over doing almost everything with Dumbledore's army; they make a great team. They are the only two that know about the baby and told everyone else that I am being watched so closely I have to stop doing anything for a while to avoid being caught. Everyone seems to have agreed that I should stay out of things for a few weeks.

Nov 12

Other than classes and Quidditch practice I have had a calm week. I feel okay and my belly hasn't gotten any larger.

Luna said she wants to ask Professor McGonagall if she can transfer to Gryffindor from Ravenclaw. She thinks I need her to be near since Neville can't come into the girls' dorm or lav.

I checked and nobody has ever transferred from one house to another in the history of Hogwarts. I told her it was very nice of her but Snape and the Carrows would never allow it because they still suspect I am behind a lot of the anti administration activities. Also we need her in Ravenclaw as a spy on Alecto.

She agrees; but thinks I should tell Lavender or Demelza about the baby so they can help me if something else goes wrong. I said there are already too many people that know and it will make it more likely someone will accidently let the secret out. I reminded her of the danger I would be in if Malfoy or some other Slytherin found out and she relented.

Nov 19

A lot of homework and papers are coming due as we get near the end of the term. Everyone is so busy we haven't had a DA meeting for a while and no new messages have shown up. Snape and the Carrows have eased off because of the temporary calm.

Dec 1

My latest check up was good. There has been no further growth.

Dec 7

I am almost done with all my work and looking forward to Christmas break at home. It will be nice to get away from here and catch up on any news. With the owls being stopped and all mail read by the Carrows I haven't been able to tell my parents what is happening here or learn anything from home since September.

Dec. 10

There were two new messages on the walls last night from the mystery person or persons. All the people in the order are trying to get a clue who it may be but so far nothing. Snape announced at dinner that disobedience would be punished severely. As if the punishment going on all the time are not severe.

Dec 20

The train for home leaves tomorrow morning and I am packed. An escort for me all the way home on the train has been arranged by the people from DA. On the train Malfoy will be as close to me as he has been since October.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Meeting Malfoy

Dec 22

The train was stopped by death eaters and Luna was dragged off. Why her and no one else we don't know. We protested but they threatened us and there wasn't anything we could do.

I got to the station and my parents were waiting for me. I said goodbye and thanks to everyone and that I would meet them on the return train. Neville said escort arrangements back were all set and we left for home.

Neville is really upset about Luna. I think the two of them have fallen for each other. I approve. Most people think they are both a little odd but there aren't two nicer and more loyal people in the world. I hope Luna gets back and they have a chance to get together.

Dec 23

I told mom what happened at school with Malfoy and she was upset but happy that I have such friends to protect me. I can't tell dad of course without mentioning I am pregnant. Mom agrees that is not a good idea. She told me I could stay home and they would arrange some type of excuse about being sick like they did for Ron. I insisted that I must go back or it would make people suspicious no matter what the excuse. I would be safe with everyone watching out for me.

There is no new about Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Nobody has seen them since Lupin in August.

Dad assured me that is good news because if they had been caught or killed Voldemort would want to spread the word that the "BOY WHO LIVED" is dead and there is nobody to oppose him. It would crush all the rebellious people left and Voldemort couldn't pass up an opportunity like that.

Dec 27

Bill and Fleur did not come for Christmas. Mom said they wanted to spend their first Christmas together. I missed seeing them, even Fleur.

Dad checked into Luna as much as he could and while people know she was taken from the train no one will talk about where she might be. Her father had been printing in the Quibbler that people should support Harry and resist Voldemort and dad thinks they are holding her hostage to stop her father from printing any more support Harry stories. I just pray she is safe.

Everyone took extra Galleons home with them so when we go back to school we can communicate with the outside. I gave one to Fred and George and one to my mother. They can tell everyone else any news I pass on. There are a limited number of the enchanted Galleons.

Jan 3 1998

Christmas break went fast and I am back to school already. Luna did not return.

Neville came with me to see Madam Pomfrey and everything is fine. No stress at home compared to here.

Jan 5

At the first meeting of the DA people got vocal about doing more to harass Snape and the Carrows. They are worried about Luna and want revenge the only way they can get it; by making Dumbledore's Army more active.

I reminded everyone we are trapped in the castle and too much activity will make Snape and the Carrows hit back with punishments of all types. In a vote it was agreed that we do it anyway.

Seamus brought back a radio so we can hear the Wizarding Wireless Network. Most of the stuff is Voldemort's propaganda but there is a show called "Potter Watch" that supports Harry and reports the truth about the murders and other thing the death eaters are doing.

I asked how he got it in past the Carrow's inspections and he said it wasn't that hard to fool them. They are not the brightest people; sort of like an adult Crabbe or Goyle.

Jan 12

Lots of news and this is going to take a while. First I need to do something. I started this diary two and half years ago to get hold of my feelings about Harry, and the other boys in my life. It has turned into more of a log of events in these crazy times. Now it has to be both. I need to explain why I did what I did and how I feel about it.

Malfoy wants a truce. He came up to me while I was going to class and said he wanted to talk later. My escort almost attacked him when they saw him heading my way. He asked me to meet him in Myrtle's lav at five when class is over. He will come alone but he said I can bring two or three people but he wants to talk privately. They can wait on the other side of the room in full view of me. He also said he knows that I don't trust him but please come. He said please to me.

We had a quick meeting and everyone is against it but I needed to know why he wants to talk so badly. In all these years of hating me because of my family's lack of money and my association with Harry he was never polite to my and now he said please. If it is a trap I will understand that but if it is for real I need to understand that to. If he means it this could be the beginning of the end. A truce means he is abandoning Voldemort and if he does others may follow. If his followers abandon him Voldemort may kill them but he certainly will be weaker and easier for Harry to kill. I am always thinking about Harry, Ron, and Hermione out there after Voldemort and if there is any way I can make their task easier I have to try and help.

I told Lavender if we were not back in thirty minutes to come looking. She suggested two people wait at each end of the hall so if it was a trap they could not get away or take us hostage. Dennis took one end with Demelza and Terry Booth and Michael took the other end. I took Neville, Colin, and Lavender with me.

Lavender went in first and checked the lav. Malfoy was there and alone as he promised. The two of us moved to the far end of the lav but I was sure to stay in sight of the others.

Malfoy said this started after Voldemort's return. His father had been Voldemort's top aid. Head death eater you might call him. When Voldemort found out the Mr. Malfoy had used his diary without permission and it had been destroyed he punished the entire Malfoy family. He seemed to value the diary greatly but nobody knew exactly why. The year after his return he put Mr. Malfoy in charge of getting the prophecy at the Department of Mysteries and Mr. Malfoy failed to get it. It was destroyed and Voldemort didn't get to hear what it said. Again the whole family was punished. Draco and his parents were unhappy with the way Voldemort was treating them.

Then Draco failed to kill Dumbledore. He said Dumbledore offered him a way to escape Voldemort with his parents; that the Order of the Phoenix could hide them and protect them. He said he decided to listen to take Dumbledore's offer when Snape arrived and killed Dumbledore. He had to go back with Snape and pretend he never thought of getting away. His family was punished again.

Their house is being used as headquarters for Voldemort but they are treated like servants. He thinks Voldemort is only letting them live because it would cause discord among the other death eaters to kill the whole family outright. He said Voldemort was somewhere over seas looking for something he didn't trust to anyone else and over Christmas he tried to talk with his parents about getting away while Voldemort was gone. His aunt Bellatrix was always around and she is loyal to Voldemort so they couldn't really discuss it. Also since returning to school Crabbe and Goyle have been acting differently. They have been taking lessons from the Carrows and don't trust him now.

He would like to escape but he knows he can't with everyone watching him. Besides if he got away his parents would be killed. He wants me to know he is looking for a truce. He will not bother me if we leave him alone. He can no speak for anyone else but he wants an end to it all.

Harry told me of how Malfoy could have killed Dumbledore but was lowering his wand when Snape did it. I was starting to believe him but I told him I don't trust him. If he wanted to escape since Dumbledore's death why did he harass me on the train and attack me twice. Attempting to rape a girl is not the way to show you want peace.

He explained again about Crabbe and Goyle. When they are around like on the train he has to act like he always has or they will report him to the Carrows and he would be punished or maybe killed.

They kept on him about my insult on the train and he got the idea of telling them he was going to rape me to get even. He said he wanted privacy when he did it and they were not invited to watch

but he would tell them all about it.

He said, "When I got you alone I intended to tell you what I told you tonight." They were there to see me grab you and then I was supposed to drag you into the lav while they went back to the common room to wait for the story. I was going to whisper to you to pretend to fight while we moved out of their sight. When I leaned in to whisper to you kneed me and ran.

They saw that and planned the next attack with the body binding curse. I had to use it on you. I was afraid they were listening as they guarded the door so I yelled loud enough for them to hear but I intended to let you free. When you insulted me about not being a man I lost it. That's what Voldemort said to me in front of everybody when he learned that I couldn't kill Dumbledore. All the death eaters laughed at me, even my parents. When I heard you say it I went crazy and intended to go through with it and rape you. I thought it would prove that I am a man. I'm sorry, about the whole thing and will do anything to make up for it.

After not being able to talk with my parents over Christmas I decided I had to make an attempt to talk to you. I was afraid your friends were going to kill me if I got to close to you. Crabbe and Goyle are at their lesson with the Carrows now but I don't have a lot of time. Will you consider a truce?

I told him I would consider it but everyone else didn't trust him and would probably vote no. He offered give me proof of his good will. He is willing to give us information on Snape and the Carrows that he overhears in the Slytherin common room. He admitted that he had left some of the messages on the walls that we were never able to identify. "I hate Snape." he said.

I told him I would let him know my answer tomorrow at dinner. Stand near the entrance and as we walk past you if it is yes I say to Neville, "I want you to meet a new friend of mine." If the answer is no I will say, "I haven't made a new friend all year. Don't come near me if you hear that my escort will attack you. If the answer is yes let me know the same as today when you can talk without Crabbe and Goyle.

Then I told him we would leave first because if he came out before us the people on guard might think he did something to us and attack without asking questions first.

We called everyone to the Room of Requirement using the Galleons and I related the story. At first everyone was against it but I explained that it could lead to more people leaving Voldemort and a quicker end to the war. I didn't mention about helping Harry, Ron, and Hermione who are out there trying to kill Voldemort. Also I said it didn't mean Malfoy and I would be buddies and I would invite him to DA meetings; just a reduction in tension until we see he is living up to his promises. I voted to give it a try and everyone reluctantly agreed to go along.

Jan 13

At dinner I gave Malfoy the affirmative signal. The Quaffle is in his hands now and we are waiting to see if he drops it or scores a goal. Speaking of the Quaffle we beat Ravenclaw 180 to 70 on Saturday which puts us in first place for the cup. Hard to believe I am still playing Quidditch with all the other things happening; but our cover as normal students must be maintained if the other actions are not to be suspected.

Jan 15

Since returning from Christmas break we have been very active; messages on the walls, breaking into the Carrow's offices and destroying their notes, setting off disruptions in the halls during classes. Snape and the Carrows still have no clue about who is doing it. A few things we didn't do also were discovered and I think Malfoy is behind them.

He contacted me for a meeting tomorrow when Crabbe and Goyle are with the Carrows again.

Jan 17

At the meeting with Malfoy he passed word that the Carrows are planning a raid into Gryffindor dorms. They suspect that we are behind the troubles and want to search our entire dorm looking for something they can use as proof. We took all the spare wands and my diary into the Room of Hidden Things in case they made a through search, and they did. When they didn't find anything they were furious and began to question everyone. Alecto slapped me across the face twice when I denied knowing anything and Amycus used the Crutatius Curse on Neville, Dennis and Lavender when they tried to help me. I was so proud that no one said anything even while being tortured. Snape just stood there and said nothing. I wonder if he stopped them from using the Cruciatus Curse on me because he knows about the baby. It doesn't seem like him but I can't come up with any other reason I wasn't included.

We warned the people in the other houses to expect a dorm raid in the coming days.

Jan 16

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were searched over the last three days and some people tortured; some of them not even in the DA. That means the Carrows don't have a real clue to go on just vague suspicions.

Jan 22

Messages and class disruptions continue. Several not caused by us and too many for just Malfoy. The raids must have angered more people into action. Five new people approached me about the DA and we are checking them out before bringing them into a meeting.

Feb 1

My monthly check up with Madam Pomfrey went well. She reminded me I am now nine months into this pregnancy and would ordinarily be having false labor pains to prepare for delivery. Thank you Hermione wherever you are for thinking of and finding this stasis spell. I would never have gotten through this year with a normal pregnancy.

Feb 5

The Carrows are going crazy; pulling students from the halls and using the Cruciatus Curse on them while questioning them about the disruptions and messages. Most of them are innocent people not connected to DA but some of our people were included. I am still being left out for some unknown reason.

Feb 14

Not much news. The disruptions are still going on and the Carrows are still dragging people in for torture and questioning. Malfoy asked for a meeting tomorrow.

Feb 15

Malfoy told me he heard from his parents who overheard Voldemort say that Harry and Hermione were caught in Godric's Hallow but escaped just as Voldemort got there. Voldemort took out his anger on everyone in sight including Malfoy's parents. He doesn't know any details except that it happened Christmas eve. He wanted to show me he has changed and he thought I would want any news about Harry.

He didn't say anything about Ron which worries me. He should have been with them but I suppose he could just have been a few yards away and not caught. I hope that is the case.

I asked him if the truce extended to out of school events and people to. He said yes, he wouldn't do anything to help Voldemort unless his life or his parents' lives were threatened but he would protect himself and them if he had to. He went on to say he means no harm to anyone even Muggle born, which I took to mean Hermione, and even Harry himself. He is done with the war as long as our side leaves him in peace. I suppose I understand that. I informed mom and the twins using the Galleons but what worries me is that Harry, Hermione, and Ron don't know about the truce. Nobody has had contact with them since Lupin in August. Chances of them running into Malfoy are small but if they should meet him I hope they don't attack first and break the peace.

I let everyone here know the news about Harry even if it is two months old.

Feb 21

Neville and Seamus were severely beaten in Alecto Carrow's muggle studies class. She made some remark that caused Neville to lose his temper and give a sarcastic answer. When she used the Cruciatus Curse on him Seamus tried to stop her and he got beaten worse than Neville. They both look awful but insist they are not seriously hurt. Everyone is proud of them.

Mar 1

Another good check up as I go into my tenth month of pregnancy. I thought today for the first time since this started about how long I will go on this way before awakening the baby. At least until the war ends and that could be years.

Mar 4

The Carrows raided all the dorms except Slytherin of course. They still found nothing but more people were tortured and for a longer period of time. I am amazed nobody broke down and talked. I don't know if I could take it but again I was left out.

Mar 7

Crabbe and Goyle have started to use the Cruciatus Curse on other students without asking the Carrows first. Sometimes just for someone bumping into them in the hall. Even first years are being tortured. We can't do anything to stop it but we discuss it all the time and try to think of something we can do. Killing the Carrows comes up in every discussion but we all know that if we did more death eaters would come and torture all of us until someone broke down. Everyone has their limit and it would mean the end of the whole organization and whatever good we were doing.

Mar 12

Easter break is only three weeks away and we voted to ease off on activities to see if the Carrows would do if disruptions stopped. I don't think it will mean anything to Crabbe and Goyle.

Mar 17

The Carrows have eased up a little but I was right about Crabbe and Goyle. They get meaner every day.

Mar 23

One more week till break. I have been finishing papers for winter term and so has everyone else. The 7th years have NEWTs in two months and the 5th years their OWLs so the break in action has allowed people to do some review and test preparation. It seems weird to be talking about taking school tests with all the evil happening around us but again it is necessary if only to maintain our cover as innocent students.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 More news about Harry

Apr 1

The monthly check up was good. I took the chance to ask Madam Pomfrey what would happen if the Cruciatus Curse was used on me and she hesitated. Finally she said that it would be so stressful on me the baby was bound to start growing and there was a high chance that I could lose the baby.

Whatever the reason Snape and the Carrows have been skipping over me I hope it continues.

Apr 8

Big news and another long entry coming. I was home three days when Bill showed up and told us to gather our things we had to be out in five minutes. We were to take only what was necessary and what we could carry ourselves. He said he would explain when we were safe. We got to my great aunt Muriel's which the order has used as a safe house before and Bill told us the story he got from Ron and Hermione.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry had been captured by some snatchers but managed to escape. Snatchers are not part of Voldemort's death eaters but do dirty work for Voldemort from time to time. They catch muggle born evading the new laws on them and truant students that don't return to Hogwarts. Normally the snatchers turn them into the ministry for a reward.

Fenrir Grayback the werewolf that attacked Bill last year was with this group and they thought they recognized Harry by his scar so they took them to Malfoy manor to get the reward Voldemort offered for Harry's capture. Voldemort was still overseas and Bellatrix couldn't be sure if it was really Harry. Hermione had put a sting jinx on Harry as they were being caught so his face was swollen and it made him hard to identify.

Malfoy was there but he said he hadn't seen Harry for almost a year and with his long hair and the sting jinx he couldn't be sure. I think Malfoy was being true to his word that he wouldn't help Voldemort anymore.

They locked the boys in the basement until they could be sure it was Harry. Voldemort would punish them again if they summoned him and it turned out not to be Harry. Bellatrix did recognize Hermione from her reward picture and personally tortured her for information but Hermione held out even under the Cruciatus curse.

Somehow Dobby the house elf showed up, Bill is not sure how; and he helped them escape. Luna, Dean Thomas, Mr. Ollivander the wand maker and a goblin who were all being held prisoner were also rescued. Hermione is in bad shape but will be okay along with everyone else. Ron was recognized so his cover of being sick with spattergroit was blown and that means the family was known to be involved with Harry. Death eaters are probably at the house now looking for some clues about where we are hiding. Poor Dobby was killed by Bellatrix.

This means I can't return to school after spring break but I sent a message to everyone that I am safe and Luna was rescued and is also safe. It also means Harry, Ron, and Hermione are safe at Bill and Fleur's house. I want to go see them but being underage I still can't apparate on my own and everyone says it is safer to restrict movement to a minimum anyway.

Apr 20

Not much to write about here. Everyone is back at school and with me gone along with Luna Neville has become leader of DA. They are pressing the Carrows and Snape with more disruptions than ever and the crackdown and torture is worse than ever. Neville sends me messages through the Galleons almost daily and it sounds bad. I told him to ease off but everyone voted to go on.

I tried to send a letter to Harry but Bill won't take it. He said Harry, Ron, and Hermione are locked in the bedroom with the goblin almost all day every day so they must be up to something. He has asked if he can help but Harry said no. A letter from me will just upset Harry and any plans they are making

Bill did bring me a letter from Hermione. She said she hopes that "my little friend" and I are okay. She assured me they are all fine. Then she said that she gave copies of a letter to Bill, Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley to be given to me if anything happens to them. Before he was killed Dumbledore sent them on a mission and she didn't know how long it would take to finish it but it is very important and must be done. If anything happens to them someone else must finish the mission so she wrote enough information in the letters to allow me to pick up where they left off. I should consider who could help me but keep the numbers small for better security which is why Dumbledore only told the three of them. She made five copies in case anything happens to her letter carriers at least one copy should survive and get to me. There was a cipher key spell with this letter that would allow me to make the other letters readable but nobody could read them if they fell into the wrong hands.

May 1

My mom did my check up following instructions in the book she has kept for the last ten months. The baby and I are fine.

May 5

A message from Neville arrived over the Galleon. Death eaters tried to take his grandmother hostage to force him to stop activities in the school but she escaped and is in hiding. They know he is the leader of DA and he has gone into hiding in the Room of Requirement. He got the room to block out all Carrow supporters. A few other DA members have joined him there to avoid the crackdown. There is a passage way from the Hog's Head Inn to the room and it turns out Dumbledore's brother Aberforth is the inn keeper. I only met him once when we held the meeting there to organize DA. I didn't know he was Dumbledore's brother. He is providing food for everyone in the room.

I asked Neville to let me know if he hears anything about Harry and I will do the same.

May 15

It's all over. The war, the torture, the killings, everything. Another long entry is coming and I still don't know the whole story but here is what I do know.

A story that someone broke into Gringotts and escaped on the back of a dragon was on the news. I knew it could only be Harry. A few hours later my Galleon got a message from Neville that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Hogwarts and he called everyone with a connection with DA even people that graduated but kept in touch with friends through the Galleon network. With Harry back we were going to fight and throw Snape and the Carrows out of Hogwarts. Fred and George got the same message and they took me by side along apparition to the Hogs Head Inn.

When we went through the passage we found everyone in the Room of Requirement. Harry was telling everyone he wasn't there to fight. He was looking for something that would help stop Voldemort but he didn't explain himself very well. It might be Ravenclaw's missing diadem but he wasn't sure. He left with Luna to go to the Ravenclaw common room to see her statue which had a copy of the diadem on it and told the rest of us to wait.

Ron and Hermione said they had to go to find a bathroom and left to. More people kept arriving including my parents who were not happy to see me there. When Harry and Luna returned we were arguing about me staying; my parents insisted I had to go back to Aunt Murial. Harry announced that we were going to defend the castle and Voldemort and his death eaters were on the way. Younger students were to be evacuated and anyone wanting to stay and fight should go to the great hall to get organized. I tried to go with everybody else but my parent saw me and made me promise to stay in the

Room of Requirement where I would be relatively safe. I looked at Harry and he nodded, he didn't want me in danger. Then he left to go with everyone else to the great hall.

Soon the younger students began to pass through on their way out to safety. A little later after everyone was gone Tonks and Neville's grandmother came through the passage. Mrs. Longbottom closed the far end because Aberforth had come through and there was nobody on guard there. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back a few minutes later. Tonks left to find Lupin and Mrs. Longbottom to find Neville. Then Harry said I had to get out of the room for a few minutes so they could transform it into the Room of Hidden Things ; but I shouldn't go anywhere dangerous just wait in the hall. When they were done he said he wanted me to go back in and be safe.

As soon as they went into the Room of Hidden Things I left to join the fight. I am one of the leaders of DA and I couldn't hide while others were fighting. It was awful. Dozens of our people were killed including Fred, Colin, Tonks, and Lupin. Then Voldemort's voice was heard all over saying he was calling a truce to give us a chance to help the wounded and recover the dead. He would give Harry one hour to surrender or they would attack again.

There was no sign of Harry but I couldn't go looking for him. I comforted my parents over Fred's death but I couldn't just stand there. I went out with Neville and a few others to recover bodies and help the wounded. Then Voldemort's voice was heard again saying Harry was dead. He told us to come out and see the body. I couldn't believe it but Harry's body was there on the ground. I cried harder than ever before in my life.

Then Neville rushed forward at Voldemort and Voldemort cast a body binding curse on Neville freezing him in place. Voldemort offered to forgive Neville if he would join Voldemort's death eaters. When Neville refused Voldemort said he would be an example for anyone that continued to resist. He summoned the sorting hat from the headmaster's office, pulled it down over Neville's face, and set it on fire.

Then everything happened at once. People from Hogsmeade came over the hill and attacked the death eaters. Centaurs came out of the forest and attacked to. Animals like the thestrals swooped down attacking. Neville pulled off the sorting hat and he had the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. It came out of the hat like it had for Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. Instead of attacking Voldemort Neville swung the sword and cut off the head of the snake Voldemort had with him. Voldemort screamed and at the same time Hagrid screamed.

Hagrid yelled that Harry's body was gone. Nobody saw what happened to it because the fighting was in full swing again. Death eaters were overwhelmed by the massive crowd and everyone was pushed back into the great hall by the force of the attack.

Voldemort was fighting Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Slughorn at the same time but they couldn't hit him with a curse. I saw Hermione and Luna fighting Bellatrix and joined them but we couldn't hit her with a curse either. Then she just missed me with a killing curse and I heard my mother yell. She charged in dueling Bellatrix and telling everyone else to back away. "Bellatrix is mine!" she yelled. I thought no, Fred was already dead and I couldn't lose my mother to. As I watched I couldn't believe how my mother moved. She matched Bellatrix's every move and suddenly she leaned down and shot a killing curse under Bellatrix's blocking spell. Bellatrix looked stunned for one second and then collapsed dead in front of us.

I heard Voldemort scream and he threw a curse that knocked Kingsley, McGonagall, and Slughorn off their feet. He turned and came after my mother but before he could act a powerful shield charm appeared between them. Voldemort froze and looked around to find who had cast it. Then Harry appeared throwing his invisibility cloak on the floor. Everyone yelled at the same time, "He's alive." Then there was silence.

Harry told everyone to back off it had to be just him and Voldemort; nobody was to help. They circled each other with Harry admonishing Voldemort for not learning from his mistakes and Voldemort calling Harry a coward that was only alive because he let others die for him. Then they struck at the same time. Harry's spell reflected Voldemort's killing curse back at him. He was hit by his own curse and as he fell dead. His wand flew through the air into Harry's hand.

Everyone screamed and cheered; we rushed Harry trying to just touch him. The victory celebration went on for hours and I didn't get a chance to talk to Harry.

I decided since then not to tell him about the baby yet. The war is over but there is still a lot of uncertainty in our lives and I don't want to cause him another problem until he has a chance to sort out all the other things.

May 31

We have been home for while and things are beginning to sort themselves out. Funerals were held for the dead and I attended not only Fred's; but also a service for Tonks and Lupin, and another for Colin. Harry was at all three but we still didn't get a chance to talk. Everywhere he goes people swarm over him. He did tell me he loves me more than ever and wants to talk to me in private as soon as he can.

Kingsley was named the new Minister of Magic and offered Harry, Ron, and Hermione positions at the Ministry of Magic as Aurors. They will not have to finish the year they missed at Hogwarts but they will have to go through the ministry's course which means another three years of schooling. Harry and Ron accepted but Hermione declined.

She wants to return to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year and Professor McGonagall who is now Headmistress McGonagall said it is not a problem. That is fine since I will be there for my 7th year; we will finish together.

The bad news is Harry and I can't be together until he finishes his training and I finish my last year. I think I will also take the job at the ministry that Kingsley offered to me when I saw him at Tonks and Lupin's funeral. I asked if I could finish Hogwarts first and he laughed. "Yes Ginny", "he said "that is what I expected of you." Who would have thought four years ago that I would be on a first name basis with the Minister of Magic and he would be holding a position for me.

Dad also got a promotion and a raise. He said, "Who knows; when Kingsley retires maybe I'll be the next minister."

Neville is going to advanced school for botany and wants to become the herbology professor at Hogwarts some day. I just found out that he proposed to Luna during the middle of the fighting and she accepted on the spot. "Yes, assuming we are both still alive when this is over." was her exact answer according to Neville. They will wait until Luna finishes her 7th year.

That leaves two questions. When will Ron get around to proposing to Hermione; and when will Harry ask me. I have no doubt and neither does Hermione and we have talked about a double wedding if the time line permits it.

Hermione told me of their adventure during the past year and I told her my story. When she heard about the truce with Malfoy she said that explained why he didn't identify Harry when he had the chance at Malfoy manor. Also in the Room of Hidden Things during the battle he did not want to kill like Crabb and Goyle he just wanted to get his wand back.

Her story of Snape being on our side explained why he kept my secret to himself and why he protected me from the Carrows.

Aug 11

Today is my 17th birthday and I have the best news. Harry finally got to the Burrow and we had our talk. He asked me to marry him and we went together to ask my parents' permission. He is so old fashion; like if they said no; I wouldn't still marry him. He did say we will have to wait three years for him to finish training but he couldn't wait that long to ask me.

I talked to mom and Hermione earlier when I found out Harry was coming and explained that I had not and did not intend to tell Harry about the baby for now. It was more than a year since I got pregnant and all is well. Waiting until we are ready will not make any difference to me or the baby and it will give me time to finish school and my ministry training. If I tell him now he will insist on getting married immediately. They agreed that I should wait.

Ron proposed to Hermione at the same time. They agreed to wait until the two of them are finished with training so the possibility of a double wedding is still there. I'm sure Ron and Harry planned it this way.

May 25 2004

I haven't made an entry in this diary for almost four years now but I decided it needs to continue to some extent so my children will have an idea of how their parents and family played a part in the great war. Ron and Harry have finished training and are full fledged Aurors. Hermione is in the ministry working on better treatment for magical creatures like house elves. If it wasn't for Dobby she, Ron and Harry would be dead and Voldemort still alive.

We had the double wedding today and it was beautiful. Harry and I have a house near London and the ministry offices where we both have jobs. Ron and Hermione have a place close by and we plan to see each other often; still best friends like it has been for the past twelve years.

After the wedding I finally told Harry about the baby and he was speechless for about five minutes. He asked me to repeat it three times. We decided to wait until October to bring the baby out of stasis. Since he was put in stasis during the second month another seven will have him born in the spring. Harry loves the name I picked out James Sirius Potter after Harry's father and god father.

Oct 15

The healers at St. Mungo's mixed up the antidote for the baby a week ago and I took it. There have been no side effects on me and the healers told me there should be no problem with the birth.

May 12

James Sirius Potter was born 7:25AM today eight years to the day he was conceived. He is a healthy 7 pound 14 ounces with dark hair like his father. This puts an end to what started when I first saw Harry on platform 9¾ when I was ten years old. Perhaps I will make more entries for important events in the future but for now I give my diary a rest.

Oct 18

Here we go again. I am pregnant again and James is only five months old. Harry and I went to tell mom and dad the good news and found Ron and Hermione at the Burrow with the same good news. While I am only a month along; Hermione is three months with a girl. It looks like this is ….

Not The End


End file.
